VAMPIRE KNIGHT (My Version with Hinata Hyuuga)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Sebenarnya cerita vampire knight ini tak terlalu sama seperti di dalam Animenya. Saya membuatnya berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dalam cerita asli yang saya masukan disini, selebihnya saya lebih menggunakan karangan sendiri. Inilah vampire knight versi saya, karena ada Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tokoh tambahan di dalamnya. /Mind to RnR?/ NEW CHAPTER IS UP : Chap 7 SECRETS ARE REVEALED.
1. DAY CLASS AND NIGHT CLASS

**Halo **_**Readers**_**!**

**Baiklah, aku akan menggambarkan sekilas cerita Vampire Knight dalam anime aslinya.**

**Siapa tahu ada yang belum nonton atau baca komiknya gitu. Jadi nanti kalian gak akan pusing pas baca fanfic ini kalau sudah tahu bagaimana synopsis ceritanya **

**Langsung saja deh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE KNIGHT<strong>

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**© Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and lick scene)**

**W****ARNING**** (s) ****: Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>**SINOPSIS CERITA****:**

"_**CROSS**__** GAKUEN**__** ACADEMY"**_ merupakan sebuah sekolah yang sangat berbeda dengan sekolah lain pada umumnya. Terbagi kedalam dua kelas yaitu _**Day Class **_yang melakukan kegiatan belajar & mengajar dari pagi hingga siang hari, dan _**Night Class**_ yang melakukan kegiatan belajar & mengajar dari sore hingga malam hari. Disana juga disediakan asrama bagi para muridnya, asrama _**Sundorm**_ untuk _Day Class_ dan asrama _**Moondorm**_ untuk _Night Class_.

"_**Kaien Cross**__**/Kurosu**__**"**_ adalah orang yang mendirikan _Cross Gakuen Academy_ sekaligus Kepala Sekolah disana. Tujuannya mendirikan sekolah itu adalah supaya bangsa manusia dan bangsa vampire dapat hidup saling berdampingan, berhubungan baik, tentram, aman, tanpa harus saling membunuh dan menghancurkan satu sama lain.

"_**Kaname Kuran" **_adalah pemimpin dari semua vampire,merupakan keturunan vampire berdarah murni (_Pureblood_). Dia menerima kesepakatan itu, didukung oleh beberapa vampire lain. Mereka tergabung di _Night Class_ dan tinggal bersama di asrama yang telah disediakan. Namun ada juga beberapa vampire yang tak mendukung keputusan Kaname itu, dan selalu mencari masalah untuk menghancurkannya.

Untuk menjaga rahasia _Night Class_ bahwa pada nyatanya semua yang ada disana merupakan vampire, maka Kaien Cross menjadikan _**"Yuuki Cross"**_ dan _**"Zero Kiryuu"**_ sebagai _Guardian_. Yang bertugas melindungi dan menjaga keamanan di sekolah. Hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui rahasia dibalik Night Class.

Suatu hari, muncullah seorang gadis cantik yang tak diketahui darimana asalnya. Dia datang tanpa memori, dengan kata lain dia tak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Ternyata Gadis misterius itu begitu menarik perhatian banyak vampire, termasuk Kaname. Aroma tubuh juga darahnya yang khas, ditambah dengan bola mata lavendernya yang indah dan tak biasa, membuat mereka tertarik ingin memilikinya. (_Nah, yang ini Author yang nambahin! Hehehe…_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini penjelasan dari karakter utama di dalam cerita.<strong>

**#****DESCRIPTION OF MAIN CHARACTERS****:**

_**Kaname Kuran**_: Merupakan keturunan dari vampire berdarah murni. Dia misterius, pikiran dan hatinya tak dapat dibaca ataupun dimengerti. Namun dia sangat lembut dan ramah.

_**Yuuki Cross**_: Anak angkat dari kepala sekolah _"Cross_ _Academy"_. Dia kehilangan ingatan akan masa lalunya. Bahwa sebenarnya dia merupakan puteri dari keluarga _"Kuran"_, keluarga berdarah vampire murni.

_**Zero Kiryuu**_: Merupakan anak dari keluarga _"Vampire Hunter"_. Dia mempunyai kenangan pahit di masa lalunya. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh seorang vampire jahat.

_**Hinata Hy**__**u**__**uga**_: Gadis misterius yang datang tanpa memori yang ada di dalam otaknya.

_**Kaien Cross **_: Lelaki yang telah mengurus Yuuki dan Zero sejak mereka kecil. Bahkan mereka juga telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia adalah _"Vampire Hunter"_, yang mempunyai impian agar manusia dan vampire dapat hidup saling berdampingan. Dengan mendirikan _"Cross Academy"_ dia berharap dapat mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian pendahuluan dari Author!**

**Sekarang langsung saja ke ceritanya ya :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-I-)**

**DAY CLASS AND NIGHT CLASS**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Ketika pintu gerbang terbuka, semua murid <em>Day Class <em> yang sudah lama menunggu disana langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat murid _Night Class_ berjalan memasuki pekarangan _Cross __Gakuen __Academy_ dengan gaya elegan. Mereka menyambut para idolanya dengan suka cita, bahkan ada yang memberikan hadiah pada idola masing-masing.

Ada beberapa murid _Night Class_ yang berjalan di barisan depan, yang membedakan mereka dengan murid lain. Mereka itu adalah:

_**Kaname Kuran**_**: **Selalu bersikap lembut juga baik. Berambut hitam kecokelatan, dengan warna bola mata cokelat pekat.

_**Aidou Hanabusa**_**: **Lucu juga ramah. Rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan warna bola mata biru kehijauan.

_**Ichijo Takuma**_**: **Selalu bersikap santai. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, dengan bola mata warna hijau.

_**Kain Akatsuki**_**:** Sikapnya acuh. Rambutnya berwarna orange, dengan warna bola mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.

_**Shiki Senri**_**:** Sikapnya dingin. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan, dengan bola mata warna abu kebiruan.

_**Ruka Souen**_**: **Bersikap dewasa, kadang juga kekanakan. Berambut cokelat muda, dengan bola warna mata cokelat.

_**Rima Touya**_**: **Mempunyai sifat yang susah ditebak. Berambut orange, dengan bola mata warna ungu.

Yuuki segera menenangkan dan mengatur mereka agar tak saling berdorongan. Namun sedikitpun tak dihiraukan, bahkan dia sampai terdorong hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuki?" Tanya Kaname seraya membantunya berdiri.

"Ka-kaname-_s__e__n__pai_. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau selalu tak hati-hati. Lain kali, jangan sampai terjadi hal seperti ini lagi." Dia membelai pipinya lembut.

"Ba-baik _senpai_." Semburat merah muncul di wajah Yuuki.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang tangan Kaname, menjauhkannya dari pipi Yuuki. "Kaname-_senpai_, kelas akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Ujarnya dengan nada tajam.

"Kau begitu menakutkan, Zero Kiryuu." Kaname berlalu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Dan kalian semua, cepat kembali ke asrama!" Teriak Zero, membuat semua murid berlari meninggalkan tempat. Memang mereka paling takut padanya dibandingkan pada Yuuki, apapun yang dikatakannya pasti langsung dituruti.

"Aku bosan mendengar mereka selalu berteriak, kya…kya…kya…setiap hari." Gerutu Zero kesal.

"Kau … Kenapa selalu bersikap seperti itu? Dasar menyebalkan!" Yuuki memukul-mukul Zero karena kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." Zero pun berlalu.

"Ze-zero, tunggu!" Yuuki segera berlari mengejarnya.

Kini mereka ada di dalamsebuah ruangan. Disana tengah duduk seorang Lelaki dengan rambut panjang terikat berwarna cokelat muda, beserta sebuah kacamata bening yang menghiasi matanya. Orang itu adalah _**Kaien Cross**__ yang_ merupakan Kepala Sekolah disana, sekaligus Ayah angkat dari Yuuki, dan yang mengurus Zero sejak dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Ada kalanya dia bersikap lucu namun disaat lain dia juga bisa bersikap serius, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan mimpinya untuk mempersatukan manusia dengan vampire.

Mendengar Zero yang ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan sebagai Guardian, Kaien terkejut. Dia membujuk dan memohon padanya agar tetap mau melaksanakan tugas itu bersama dengan Yuuki, dengan memberikan penjelasan yang dapat diterima. Namun Zero yang memang keras kepala tetap saja dengan keputusannya. Dia sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang begitu dibencinya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 namun Zero masih belum kembali ke rumah. Kaien dan Yuuki masih dengan sabar menunggu kedatangannya, meski mata mereka telah mengantuk.

"Yuuki, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau kan harus pergi sekolah." Ujar Kaien.

"Tapi Zero belum pulang. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Aku yakin dia berada di tempat yang aman, lagipula Zero bukanlah orang yang lemah. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku pergi tidur duluan. _Oyasuminasai _..." Yuuki berjalan malas menuju kamarnya.

"Hm ..." Kini Kaien termenung seorang diri di ruangan tengah. Dia melepas kacamata yang dipakai, memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Zero memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai guardian, berhenti untuk melaksanakan tugas yang dia berikan.

Sejak dulu dia tahu benar, anak itu sangatlah keras kepala. Segala keputusan yang telah dibuat, kadang sulit untuk dirubah dan diganggu gugat. Bagaimana jika keputusannya kali ini tak berubah? Siapa lagi yang dapat melaksanakan tugas penting itu? Tak ada. Sungguh! Hanya Zero dan Yuuki lah yang dapat melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut abu terlihat sedang asyik memberi makan seekor kuda di sebuah kandang—belakang hutan, tak jauh dari <em>Cross Gakuen Academy<em>. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tak bergairah. Sesekali dia membuang nafas berat. Dia membaringkan diri diatas tumpukan jerami yang tersusun rapi disana. Memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang sedang kacau.

Ketika keadaan sedang tak baik, tempat itulah yang selalu dia datangi. Tenang dan sepi, jauh dari keramaian jauh dari orang-orang. Cocok sekali untuk menenangkan pikiran yang sedang kalut, seperti yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang ini.

"Kenapa aku harus terikat dengan makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu?" Zero mulai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya makhluk seperti mereka dihancurkan, bukan malah dilindungi." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kaien. Tck ..." Dia mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut. Bulan purnama menunjukkan bentuk yang sempurna, suara lolongan anjing begitu memekakan telinga. Membuat bulu kuduk meremang.<p>

Ketika manusia sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpi mereka, ada makhluk lain yang justru melakukan aktivitas pada waktu ini. Makhluk _immortal_, yang disebut dengan _**"Vampire"**_.

"_This is our time, for vampires._" Ujar Kaname menatap bulan indah itu dari dalam kelas. Ruangan pun menjadi gelap, lilin yang dijadikan sebagai alat penerang padam seketika. Beberapa sorot mata berwarna merah terlihat bersinar disana, mata para vampire—Kaname dan teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Anak itu pergi kemana? Sudah larut begini dia belum juga kembali." Kaien berulang kali memandang kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran karena Zero belum juga pulang ke rumah.<p>

**CKLEKK**

Suara pintu terbuka. Kaien bernafas lega setelah melihat siapa orang yang baru saja datang. Dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula—duduk santai di ruang tamu sembari menyesap teh nya perlahan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang. Kemarilah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Kaien memasang wajah serius—tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zero to the point.

"Zero …" Kaien memulai pembicaraan. "Tugas sebagai _Guardian_ hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu dan Yuuki saja. Hanya kalian yang aku percaya. Aku mohon padamu, jangan berhenti dari tugas ini." Dia menatap Zero dengan tatapan memohon dan penuh pengharapan.

Zero membuang nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Selama makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu tak mencari masalah, aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Tapi jika tidak, aku tak segan menghancurkan mereka dengan pistolku." Bola matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang menakutkan membuat siapapun yang melihat akan merinding.

"Selama ada Kaname Kuran yang memihak kita, maka mereka tak akan macam-macam. Dia yang mengendalikan dan mengatur mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja. Sekarang pergilah tidur! Besok kau harus sekolah."

"Hm." Zero bangkit—berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kaien melepas kacamatanya, menyandarkan kepala ke belakang kursi sembari memejamkan mata, 'Manusia dan vampire harus hidup berdampingan. Aku akan membuat semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Harus …' Hatinya bergumam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>_**Author's Notes**_**:**

**Thanks for reading minna-san :-)**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Next chapter is **_**"THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL"**_**.**


	2. THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and lick scene)**

**.**

**W****ARNING**** (s) ****: Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-II-)**

**MYSTERIOUS GIRL**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Hujan turun begitu deras, disertai petir yang mengganas. Bulan purnama yang tadinya bersinar terang, kini menghilang tertutup awan hitam. Bagi vampire, keadaan seperti ini merupakan hal yang bagus dan menyenangkan. Namun bagi manusia, hal ini sangat menakutkan dan tak menyenangkan. Yuuki dan Zero berkeliling sekolah memantau keadaan seperti yang selalu dilakukan setiap harinya.<p>

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diluar gerbang sekolah. Mereka dengan cepat berlari kesana, sebelum murid _Night Class_ yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wahhh … si-siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa ini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Kaien meluncuri Zero dengan beberapa pertanyaan dengan tatapan aneh penuh curiga.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Zero membawa gadis itu ke kamar tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan darinya.

"Kami menemukannya diluar gerbang sekolah sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Untung saja kami yang menemukannya lebih dulu." Jelas Yuuki.

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya, sebelum terlambat. Yuuki, bantu aku membuat obat untuknya." Kaien bergegas pergi ke dapur disusul oleh Yuuki.

Melihat gadis yang kini sedang terbaring dihadapannya, tubuh Zero tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit. Tenggorokannya merasakan haus yang luar biasa. Jika sudah begitu, dia segera pergi ke tempat yang sepi, dimana tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya.

Selama beberapa tahun, dia selalu menderita seperti itu. Berusaha menahan naluri vampirenya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Kaien, orang yang tahu keadaannya. Maka dia memberikan tablet darah, sebagai pengganti darah asli. Seperti yang selalu diminum murid _Night Class_.

Namun sepertinya, belakangan ini tubuh Zero menolaknya. Dia ingin meminum darah asli, yang merah, hangat, dan kental. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha keras menahannya, jika dia sedang berada di sekitar Yuuki, naluri itu tak akan mampu ditahan. Maka dia selalu menghindar, agar sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh vampire, diapun terkena gigitan, hanya saja tak sampai kehilangan nyawanya. Dan menurut legenda, jika seorang manusia yang telah digigit oleh vampire berdarah murni, maka manusia itu akan berubah menjadi makhluk _immortal_ seperti mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan vampire berdarah murni yang dapat mengendalikan naluri juga rasa hausnya, manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Apalagi jika dia telah mencapai level E, dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya, yang ingin dilakukannya hanya membunuh agar mendapat darah yang akan mengobati rasa hausnya. Hal itulah yang kini terjadi pada Zero.

Ketika Kaien dan Yuuki hendak memberikan obat dan minuman herbal yang telah dibuatnya, Gadis itu tanpa diduga membuka matanya perlahan. Mereka tersenyum, bahagia melihatnya sudah tersadar lebih cepat.

"Ini minumlah! Agar keadaanmu lebih baik." Kaien memberikan obat serta minuman herbal padanya.

"Si-siapa kalian?" Ujarnya dengan suara pelan dan lemah.

"Aku Yuuki, dan ini Kaien. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau minum ini dulu. Setelah keadaanmu pulih, kita bicara lagi nanti." Ujar Kaien.

Mereka meninggalkannya agar dapat beristirahat. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan pusing. Apalagi jika dia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia berada disana. Dia tak dapat mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Betapa pun dia berusaha keras untuk mengingat, tetap tak ada sedikitpun yang muncul di otaknya. Hal itu membuatnya stress dan tertekan, dia berteriak histeris, membuat Yuuki dan Kaien yang baru saja meninggalkan kamar kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuuki khawatir melihat keadaannya.

"Tenanglah!" Kaien mencoba menenangkan sembari memeluknya.

"Kenapa … Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun? Kenapa yang kuingat hanya namaku saja, sedangkan ingatan yang lain tak ada sedikitpun yang kuingat?" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudah, tenanglah!" Kaien memegangi tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata masih dengan isak tangis yang hebat. Terus berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kaien. Tiba-tiba dia terkulai lemas, tak sadarkan diri. Karena Yuuki telah menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya.

"Kau bertindak tepat, Yuuki. Kita tak boleh meninggalkan dia sendirian. Kau temani dia." Kaien berlalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada gadis ini?" Gumam Yuuki dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sejak itu Hinata tinggal bersama dengan Kaien, Yuuki, dan Zero. Bahkan dia pun bersekolah di <em>Cross Gakuen<em>. Menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, meski ingatannya masih belum kembali. Dia bersikap tertutup, pendiam, dan tak suka banyak bicara. Kini _Day Class_ mempunyai idola baru selain Zero, yaitu Hinata.

Sifat dan wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya banyak dikagumi. Selain itu, diapun mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Dalam bidang pelajaran apapun, dia selalu lebih unggul dari murid lain. Namun dibalik kesempurnaannya itu, terdapat kehampaan serta kesepian yang mendalam jauh dilubuk hatinya.

Berita mengenai kemunculan Hinata yang begitu banyak membuat sensasi telah sampai ke telinga murid _Night Class_. Mereka, terutama Kaname dibuat penasaran olehnya, ingin mengetahui dan bertemu secara langsung dengan gadis itu.

Selama Hinata masuk ke sekolah, tak pernah sekalipun dia ikut kegiatan rutin yang biasa dilakukan murid _Day Class_ setiap harinya. Tak ada rasa ketertarikan untuk mengetahui bagaimana _Night Class_ yang selalu menjadi idola dan perbincangan teman-temannya itu. Setelah selesai sekolah, dia langsung kembali ke rumah.

"Hinata, hari ini kau bebas?" Tanya seorang temannya bernama Sayori.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku memilihkan buku yang bagus untuk hadiah? Kalau kau setuju, nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke toko buku."

"Baiklah." Hinata menyanggupi.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau baik sekali." Dia memeluknya.

Bel usai sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas, bergegas menuju tempat biasa mereka menunggu kedatangan murid _Night Class_.

Hinata dan Sayori pergi ke toko buku, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus berbicara dengan Yuuki dan Zero, sekalian meminta izin. Maka mau tak mau dia pergi ke tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini, yaitu di depan gerbang asrama _Night Class_.

Seperti biasa, ketika gerbang terbuka semuanya menjadi histeris dan tak terkendali. Jika sudah begitu, ini waktunya Yuuki dan Zero beraksi melaksanakan tugasnya. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk mengatur teman-temannya, terdengar suara seseorang yang begitu lembut, "Yuuki …"

Sontak saja mereka semua termasuk murid _Night Class_ melirik kearah suara itu. Disana, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang indigo sedang berdiri di dekat pohon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Yuuki sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat. Tolong katakan pada Kaien ya!" Tukasnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" Ujar Yuuki mengingatkan.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun berlalu.

Seluruh mata murid _Night Class_ tertuju padanya, hingga tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas juga kedua bola mata lavendernya yang indah sangat menarik perhatian mereka.

"Gadis yang menarik. Benar kan, Kaname?" Ujar Ichijo meminta pendapat—berjalan di samping Kaname.

Kaname hanya terdiam tak berkomentar. Terus berjalan menyusuri pekarangan sekolah, tanpa menyapa Yuuki seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat hati Yuuki sedikit sedih. Ternyata Hinata telah mengambil dan menarik perhatian mereka, sehingga disekelilingnya tak diperdulikan.

"Hinata Hyuuga ... Gadis yang sangat menarik." Tukas Kain memecah keheningan ruang kelas.

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tunggulah Hinata! Kita akan segera bertemu lagi secepatnya." Ujar Aidou bersemangat dengan mata berapi-api.

"Aroma tubuhnya yang khas, dan kedua bola mata lavendernya yang indah, sungguh menarik." Ichijou menambahkan.

"Ya, kau benar." Sambung Shiki.

"Tck." Ruka merasa kesal melihat teman-temannya terus membicarakan gadis bermata lavender tadi. Meski harus diakui memang semua yang dibicarakan mereka adalah benar.

"Shiki makan ini!" Rima melempar pocky kearah Shiki, dan dengan cepat dia menangkapnya.

Kini Hinata menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan incaran murid _Night Class_. Kaname yang bersikap dingin serta acuh, pada kenyataannya dia pun memikirkan gadis itu. Rasa ketertarikan yang luar biasa seakan merenggut hati dan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Kaien mulai merasa khawatir pada Hinata yang belum juga kembali sejak tadi. Setelah mengantar temannya, Hinata tak langsung pulang. Dia pergi jalan-jalan sendirian. Berharap dengan demikian, dia dapat mengingat ingatannya yang menghilang. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada hal yang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya.<p>

Dengan wajah lesu dan pucat karena udara yang dingin, dia duduk sejenak di sebuah kursi dekat bangunan tua yang kosong. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dari dalam dirinya, meskipun suasana malam begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Dia tetap bersikap tenang, sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gadis manis, mengapa sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" Seseorang bertanya padanya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan orang itu. Dia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

**GREPP**

Orang itu mencengkram lengan Hinata begitu erat.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dingin, kemudian katanya: "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin darahmu." Sepasang taring tajam keluar dari mulutnya.

Terkejut Hinata melihatnya, apalagi ketika dia menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat. Hendak menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher Hinata.

**DOORR**

Suara tembakan terdengar begitu keras. Makhluk menakutkan yang hendak menggigit Hinata melebur menjadi abu setelah terkena tembakan itu.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran seorang diri? Itu berbahaya. Kau ingin mati menjadi santapan mereka hah?" Zero mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata begitu erat membuatnya sedikit sakit.

Dia marah, entah mengapa dia sangat marah. Bukan karena dia membenci gadis itu, namun karena dia mengkhawatirkannya. Hah khawatir? Sejak kapan dia mulai merasa khawatir pada Hinata? Biasanya dia selalu acuh, tak perduli dengan apapun di sekitarnya. Ini mengherankan, dia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa rasa itu muncul. Rasa apa? Tentu saja rasa khawatir akan keselamatannya.

"_Gomenasai._" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dia terkejut, masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialami. Namun ekspresinya masih tetap sama—datar . Seakan dia tak dapat memasang ekspresi yang tepat saat merasakan sesuatu.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Sungguh merepotkan ..." Zero berbalik, berjalan meninggalkannya. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hinata ... Akhirnya kau pulang. Darimana saja kau? Membuatku khawatir saja." Kaien memeluknya erat dengan ekspresi berlebihan.<p>

"_Gomenasai._" Kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Cih, benar-benar memuakkan." Zero menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hey, Zero! Kau mau kemana? Makan malamlah dulu." Kaien sedikit berteriak agar dia mendengarnya.

**BLAMM **

Zero menutup pintu kamarnya begitu keras.

"Aishh ... Anak itu kenapa?" Kaien heran dengan sikap Zero. "Hinata, ayo kita makan malam dulu. Aku sudah memasak makanan yang lezat untuk malam ini." Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Disana telah tersedia berbagai makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap. Yuuki tengah menata peralatan makan yang akan mereka gunakan. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Kaien, kemudian berkata: "Ayo kita makan!"

"Panggil Zero dan suruh dia kemari! Aku ingin bicara padanya." Ujar Kaien.

"Dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Di kamarnya." Jawab Kaien.

"Biar aku yang menemuinya." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya—berjalan pergi.

Kaki mungilnya menyusuri setiap anak tangga menuju kamar Zero. Ketika sampai disana, dia segera mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Sang pemilik tak bergeming, pintu itu masih saja tertutup. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Zero …" Panggil Hinata sembari terus mengetuk pintu.

**CKLEKK**

Hinata membuka kenop pintu itu, ternyata tak dikunci. Dia melihat ke dalam kamar, mencari sosok Zero disana.

"Zero …" Kembali dia memanggil namanya. Kini dia melangkah masuk, berharap dapat melihat Zero lebih jelas. Namun nihil, sepertinya dia tak ada disana. Matanya melihat sebuah pistol berwarna silver diatas meja dekat tempat tidur, pistol yang digunakan Zero saat menembak makhluk menakutkan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya tadi.

Kejadian itu kembali tergambar di depan mata, membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. "Sebenarnya makhluk apa tadi itu?" Gumamnya.

"Vampire." Suara seseorang mengejutkannya. "Makhluk terkutuk yang suka menghisap darah manusia. Menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan mereka." Muncullah Zero dari kamar mandi—bertelanjang dada, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika melihatnya.

"Aku pikir vampire hanya ada di dalam dongeng saja." Ujar Hinata terlihat santai. "Ternyata aku salah." Tambahnya.

"Tck, _baka_." Zero membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur—memejamkan mata. "Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku!" Ujarnya ketus.

"Zero, sebenarnya ini pistol apa? Vampire itu seketika hancur setelah menerima tembakan darimu. Aku yakin ini bukanlah pistol biasa." Tanya Hinata penuh keingintahuan sembari memainkan pistol milik Zero di tangannya, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Zero yang telah mengusirnya.

"_Bloody Rose_. Senjata khusus untuk membunuh vampire." Jelas Zero dengan nada malas.

"_Sugoi_. Aku tak perlu takut akan diserang vampire lagi, karena ada kau dan senjata ini." Ucap Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Tck, _baka_. Keluarlah! Aku ingin istirahat." Usir Zero tanpa perasaan.

"Kaien dan Yuuki sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam. Ayo ke bawah!" Ajak Hinata sembari menyimpan pistol di tempat semula.

"Aku tak mau." Tolak Zero.

"Ayo ke bawah!" Hinata menarik tangan Zero—tak perduli dengan penolakan yang diberikan.

"Aku bilang tak mau." Zero tetap bersikeras.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mau ikut ke bawah untuk makan malam." Hinata lebih keras kepala lagi. Dia duduk disisi tempat tidur Zero—mengambil sebuah buku yang ada kemudian membacanya.

**1 menit.**

**3 menit.**

**5 menit.**

Mereka masih belum ada yang mengalah. Zero masih berbaring sembari memejamkan mata, meski sebenarnya dia belum tidur. Sedangkan Hinata masih berkutat dengan buku di tangannya. Hening dan sepi. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar, serta desah nafas yang teratur dari kedua insan itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada disini?" Tanya Zero.

"Sampai kau mau ke bawah untuk makan malam." Jawab Hinata.

"Tck, kau ini…"

**DEGG**

Rasa haus kembali menyerang Zero. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, hal ini sangat menyiksa. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tanpa diduga dia memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Zero, kenapa kau?" Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau salah besar berada dekat denganku. Seharusnya kau menjauhiku jika kau tak ingin terkena masalah." Suara Zero terdengar berat karena nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti. Lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, namun dia memeluknya sangat erat hingga sulit untuk terlepas.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Bisik Zero tepat di telinganya.

"Kau mabuk?"

**SLEPP**

Zero menjilat leher Hinata, membuat darahnya berdesir—terkejut dan juga takut. Dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Zero yang bersikap mulai aneh—tak seperti biasanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Zero! Kau kenapa?" Hinata masih meronta—menghindari jilatan-jilatan lidah Zero yang semakin intens pada leher jenjang dan putih miliknya.

"Hanya sedikit saja." Ujar Zero—matanya telah berubah menjadi merah, mulutnya mengeluarkan sepasang taring tajam yang siap dia tancapkan pada objek sasaran di depan.

"Kyaaaa …." Jeritan Hinata begitu keras, membuat Kaien dan Yuuki terkejut. Mereka segera berlari menuju kamar Zero.

Mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemandangan disana. Yuuki menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Zero yang sedang bertelanjang dada menindih tubuh mungil Hinata—memegangi kedua tangannya ke samping.

"ZERO! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Kaien menghentikan tindakan Zero selanjutnya. Jika saja Kaien dan Yuuki tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin dia akan.….

"Zero, lepaskan Hinata!" Yuuki berlari kearah mereka—menarik tangan Zero agar dia menjauh dan melepaskan gadis itu.

"Yuuki, bawa Hinata keluar dari sini! Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Zero." Ujar Kaien lebih tenang dan bernafas lega setelah melihat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu sudah membiarkan Hinata bebas.

"Baik. Ayo Hinata!" Yuuki memegangi lengan Hinata yang sedikit gemetar ketakutan—berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Yoshh, chapter II selesai. Hinata muncul juga akhirnya …**

**Kemunculan Hinata ini pasti dipertanyakan iya kan? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba ada di depan gerbang **_**Cross Academy**_**? Nanti akan ada penjelasan akan hal itu. Tapi kemungkinan muncul di chapter dua atau tiga terakhir.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic!**

**Next Chapter is **_**"THE PARTY IN MOONDORM"**_**.**


	3. THE PARTY IN MOONDORM

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and lick scene)**

**.**

**W****ARNING**** (s) ****: Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-III-)**

**THE PARTY IN MOONDORM**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><em>Moondorm<em> terlihat ramai.

Ada banyak orang berpakaian elegan nan menawan saling berbincang satu sama lain. Memegangi segelas minuman berwarna merah di tangan mereka. Sesekali meneguknya perlahan diiringi tawa kebahagiaan. Semua orang terlihat menikmati pesta yang diadakan oleh si empunya—Ichijo Takuma, yang hari ini tengah berulang tahun.

Semua murid _Day Class_ pun turut andil dalam pesta tersebut, karena memang Ichijo mengundangnya juga—termasuk Zero, Yuuki, dan Hinata. Kini dua golongan ras berbeda itu saling berbaur layaknya menjadi satu. Ketika alunan musik mulai mengalir indah, mereka segera menarik pasangan masing-masing untuk berdansa. Bergerak secara harmoni mengikuti alunan nada yang tercipta menambah kesan romantis dan semaraknya pesta.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Ajak Ichijo sopan—mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum hangat pada seorang gadis bermata lavender, yaitu Hinata.

"Tentu." Hinata menerima uluran tangannya—berjalan mengikuti Ichijo bergabung dengan pasangan lain yang sedang berdansa pula.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Ichijo Takuma. Senang sekali melihatmu ada di pestaku. Terimakasih sudah datang, Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Ichijo ramah tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

Kini mereka mulai menggerakan tubuh begitu indah seirama dengan musik yang menggema disana. Hinata menyimpan kedua tangannya pada bahu Ichijo, sedangkan tangan Ichijo melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku?" Tukas Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Biar aku beritahu kau sebuah rahasia." Ujar Ichijo seraya mendekatkan dirinya tepat di telinga Hinata. Dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat si gadis berambut indigo itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Ichijo bisikkan padanya.

"Tentu saja." Ichijo membenarkan. "Oh iya, apa hadiah yang kau bawa untukku?" Tanyanya penuh pengharapan.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa." Jawab Hinata jujur.

"Uh kau tega sekali, Hinata." Ucap Ichijo dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"_Gomenasai_. Mungkin besok akan kuberikan. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" Tanya Hinata begitu polos membuat Ichijo tersenyum. Dan sebuah ide nakal muncul di kepalanya.

"Yakin kau akan memberikannya jika aku katakan?"

"Jika aku bisa memberikannya maka akan kuberikan."

"Aku ingin…" Ichijo menghentikan ucapannya. Dia kembali mendekatkan dirinya seraya berbisik dengan suara lirih nan menggoda, "Sebuah ciuman darimu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar hal tersebut dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Dia menarik dirinya dari Ichijo. Ah, bukan … Lebih tepatnya dia ditarik oleh seseorang agar menjauh dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aidou, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ichijo merasa terganggu karena tindakan temannya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang berdansa dengan Hinata. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Aidou sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata ringan.

"Yeayy …" Ujar Aidou senang seraya menarik Hinata agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Huh dasar!" Dengus Ichijo kesal—melangkah pergi, bergabung bersama tamu-tamunya yang lain.

Mereka pun mulai berdansa. Diiringi beberapa obrolan yang didominasi oleh Aidou, sedangkan Hinata hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Tanpa disadari, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

Terutama sepasang manik cokelat pekat yang begitu setia menancapkan perhatiannya hanya kepada gadis itu—dimulai sejak kedatangan si gadis hingga sekarang. Dia sama sekali belum mengubah objek penglihatannya. Meski disampingnya tengah duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang memasang wajah sedih karena sejak tadi merasa diacuhkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kaname-_senpai_ …" Panggil Yuuki memberanikan diri.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Kaname, namun pandangan matanya sedikitpun tak teralihkan.

"Apa yang sedang _senpai _pikirkan? Aku perhatikan sejak tadi senpai melamun. Pikiran senpai tak ada disini, tapi di tempat lain." Ujar Yuuki memaparkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"_Gomenasai_. Apa kau merasa aku mengacuhkanmu?" Kaname mengusap kepala Yuuki penuh kasih sayang sembari menatapnya lembut.

"_I-iie_. A-aku hanya merasa meski tubuh senpai ada disini bersamaku namun pikiran senpai melayang entah dimana." Yuuki menundukkan kepala—tak mampu membalas tatapannya.

"_Gomen_, membuatmu khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" Ajak Kaname seraya menuntun Yuuki ke lantai dansa tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Mereka pun berdansa. Hanya berdua saja. Ketika Kaname memasuki lantai dansa, semua orang dengan sendirinya menyingkir darisana—termasuk Aidou dan Hinata. Lelaki yang sedikit hiperaktif itu mengajak Hinata untuk duduk bersama setelah mengambilkan segelas minuman untuknya. Kembali terlibat obrolan yang membuat mereka lebih cepat akrab.

Terbukti Hinata sempat mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis ketika Aidou dengan kepolosannya menceritakan mengenai hobi anehnya dalam mengoleksi benda-benda tak berguna (Menurut murid _Night Class_ lainnya—termasuk Hinata juga) namun baginya sangatlah berharga.

"Kau lucu sekali." Ujar Hinata masih mengembangkan senyumannya, membuat lelaki disampingnya sedikit merona.

"Ka-kau bisa saja, hehehe …" Aidou tertawa garing dan merasa gugup.

"Cih … Memuakkan!" Zero mendecih—merasa tak suka melihat keakraban Hinata dan Yuuki dengan makhluk-makhluk terkutuk yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Dia masih mengawasi mereka semua, tanpa ikut bergabung ke dalam pesta. Hanya berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—bersandar pada dinding yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah tugas dan kewajibannya untuk melindungi kedua gadis itu dari bahaya.

Apalagi setelah kejadian itu, disaat dia hampir saja menggigit Hinata karena kehilangan kendalinya. Dia merasa bersalah. Bahkan selama beberapa hari kemarin Hinata menghindar darinya. Dan baru sekarang hubungan mereka sedikit kembali seperti semula. Meski sejak awal hubungan mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, namun entah mengapa hati serta pikiran Zero tak menentu ketika gadis itu menjauhinya.

"Zero …" Panggil Yuuki untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ka-kau … A-ada apa?" Tanya Zero tergagap—terbangun dari lamunannya dan kembali ke alam nyata.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Dan kau baru bertanya ada apa sekarang?" Yuuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—tak habis pikir dengan sikap aneh Zero.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hinata tidak ada." Ujar Yuuki memperlihatkan wajah khawatir.

"Tck, sial." Dengus Zero ketika melihat sofa yang tadi diduduki Hinata dan Aidou telah kosong. Karena sempat melamun tadi, dia lengah dalam mengawasinya. Dan kini gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, entah pergi kemana.

"Ayo kita cari dia!" Ujar Yuuki seraya berjalan diikuti oleh Zero.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Nah inilah benda-benda koleksi pribadiku." Ujar Aidou tersenyum penuh kebanggaan—memperlihatkan semua benda koleksi yang disimpan di kamarnya.<p>

Hinata memperhatikan semua benda itu dengan seksama. Menilai sisi mana yang bisa dikatakan bagus olehnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Aidou meminta pendapat Hinata.

"Biasa saja." Komentar Hinata singkat. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sang Kolektor yang kini sedang beraura muram mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Yang terbilang kejam.

"Bi-biasa saja? Ta-tapi semua ini adalah barang langka, unik, dan menarik." Ujar Aidou tak terima. "Lihat ini!" Dia mengambil sebuah garpu kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hinata.

"Garpu?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini bukan garpu biasa. Lihat dan perhatikanlah dengan baik! Kau pasti bisa menemukan dimana letak keindahan dan keunikannya." Aidou memberikan garpu itu padanya.

"Apanya yang indah dan unik dari sebuah benda seperti ini?" Gumam Hinata sembari menelitinya.

Sedangkan Aidou sedang mengacak-acak laci lemarinya dengan serius. Mencari sesuatu yang paling penting dari semua benda koleksi pribadinya.

"Nah ini dia…"

**PRAANGG**

Aidou menjatuhkan bola Kristal di tangannya sehingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Wajah cerianya berganti serius dan menakutkan. Dia masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata berjalan mendekat kearahnya, tanpa sadar bahaya apa yang akan dia hadapi.

"Kau terluka?" Aidou balik bertanya dengan nada suara yang berbeda.

"Iya. Garpumu ini ternyata cukup tajam dan sedikit melukai jari tanganku." Jelas Hinata santai. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

**GREPP**

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Aidou yang tiba-tiba saja mencengkram tangannya cukup erat.

"Biar aku bersihkan darahnya." Ujar Aidou menyunggingkan senyuman aneh.

Dia memasukkan jari telunjuk Hinata yang terluka dan berdarah ke dalam mulutnya, bahkan kini dia menjilat dan menghisap darahnya penuh nafsu—membuat gadis itu heran. Apalagi ketika melihat perubahan warna bola mata Aidou yang menjadi merah menyala, membuat Hinata terkejut tak percaya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri namun Aidou tidak berniat melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia sangat menikmati darahnya yang nikmat dan berbeda dari darah lain.

**BRUKK**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Aidou terhempas ke belakang, seakan sesuatu telah mendorongnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kain, kau urus dia!" Perintah Kaname yang telah berada di ruangan itu bersama beberapa murid _Night Class_ lainnya, yaitu Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, dan Ichijo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichijo mendekat kearah Hinata yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sembari melangkah mundur—memegangi tangannya yang terlihat gemetar. Kini dia harus lebih bersiaga, tak ingin kejadian lebih buruk terjadi.

"Lebih baik kalian semua keluar sekarang! Kecuali kau, Hinata Hyuuga." Kaname kembali mengeluarkan perintahnya yang segera diikuti oleh mereka tanpa ada penolakan.

Tinggallah mereka berdua disana.

Hinata dan Kaname.

Hening beberapa saat.

Mereka terdiam di tempat masing-masing tanpa bersuara. Kaname duduk santai diatas sofa merah marun yang ada disana sembari menumpangkan kedua kaki. Sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk—tak berani membalas tatapannya yang misterius dan sedikit menakutkan meski ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Kemarilah!" Ujar Kaname akhirnya membuka suara seraya menempuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya—menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk disana.

"Langsung saja. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Hinata _to the point_.

Kaname tersenyum kemudian berkata: "Duduklah! Kita akan berbicara banyak hal. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal setelah mengetahuinya."

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Hinata mendekat kemudian duduk disamping Kaname. Dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang seperti biasa, meski rasa takut dan gelisah melingkupi hatinya.

"Pertama-tama aku mohon maaf atas kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang dilakukan Aidou tadi. Pasti kau terkejut dan ketakutan karenanya." Ujar Kaname lembut dan hangat—jauh berbeda dengan cara bicara dan aura yang dipancarkannya tadi.

"Iya. Salah aku juga yang mudah percaya pada orang asing. Seharusnya aku lebih waspada dan berhati-hati lagi." Ujar Hinata dingin mengingat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Gadis pintar." Kaname tanpa sungkan mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Ketus Hinata merasa tak suka diperlakukan begitu.

"_Gomen._" Kaname segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata. " Baik, mari kita bicara hal serius sekarang!" Ujarnya lagi dengan aura dan sorot mata yang berbeda lagi.

"Mengenai hal apa?" Tanya Hinata mulai merasa tertarik.

"Rahasia di balik _Cross Gakuen Academy_."

"Hn?"

"Tepatnya mengenai rahasia di balik _Night Class_."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian berkata: "Baik, ceritakanlah!"

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yuuki dan Zero masih terus berkeliling mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Academy, Sundorm, bahkan ke rumah. Namun dia tak ditemukan. Kini hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang melintas di dalam pikiran mereka.<p>

"Aku rasa dia ada disana." Ujar Zero memecah keheningan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ja-jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu." Kilah Yuuki mencoba berpikir positif.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku pastikan mereka akan merasakan peluru dari _Bloody Rose_ milikku." Ujar Zero penuh ancaman dan tekanan—membuat Yuuki berkeringat serta menelan ludah melihat tatapan menakutkan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"A-aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah! Dia itu gadis yang kuat sepertiku, malah mungkin lebih kuat." Ujar Yuuki berusaha menenangkan sembari memasang sebuah senyuman.

"Tck, iya. Tapi… Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita kesana dan memastikannya!" Zero melangkah pergi namun Yuuki masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Zero …" Panggil Yuuki membuat orang yang bersangkutan menghentikan langkahnya—melirik kearah suara.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja! Ayo pergi!" Ujar Yuuki kembali tersenyum seraya melangkah pergi mendahului Zero.

'Aneh, apa yang ingin dia katakan tadi?' Batin Zero merasa heran dan penasaran. Dia pun segera menyusul gadis yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

'Ternyata memang ada yang berbeda darimu, Zero. Aku merasakannya. Dan kini aku tahu apa penyebabnya.' Batin Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tengah _Moondorm_.

Suasana terasa mencekam dan hening.

Aidou duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Raut wajahnya terlihat berantakkan. Memancarkan rasa khawatir, takut, serta penyesalan yang mendalam. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan betapa tertekannya dia saat ini.

"_Baka_, kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal itu? Kau sudah bosan hidup?" Ujar Kain.

"…."

"Seharusnya kau lebih bisa mengendalikan dirimu." Tambah Ichijo.

"…."

"Bersiap-siap saja! Jika bukan Kaname yang membunuhmu berarti Si _MR. Perfect_ itu yang akan melakukannya." Ujar Shiki datar tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya meski telah mengatakan hal kejam yang sangat menusuk hati temannya itu.

**GLEKK**

Aidou menelan ludahnya. Seketika tubuhnya berkeringat mendengar ucapan Shiki. Berbagai bayangan buruk mengenai cara kematiannya di tangan Kaname ataupun Si _MR. Perfect_—yaitu Zero, melintas di kepalanya. Menambah kekhawatiran dan wajahnya pun berubah semakin pucat.

"Arghh … Tidak …" Teriak Aidou frustasi sembari meremas rambut kuning keemasannya.

"Shiki, kau malah membuatnya lebih buruk saja." Ujar Rima sama datarnya dengan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Jangan berteriak begitu, _baka_! Kau malah akan membuat Kaname lebih marah lagi." Ujar Ruka kesal melihat tingkah Aidou, apalagi suara cemprengnya begitu memekakan telinga.

Kain dan Ichijo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jangan bercanda! Semua yang kau katakan itu bohong kan?" Tanya Hinata datar.<p>

Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berkata: "Yang kukatakan semuanya adalah benar. Itulah kenyataan yang tersembunyi selama ini."

"Tidak mungkin." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya—berjalan menuju kearah jendela.

"Aku akan membuktikannya jika kau masih tak percaya." Ujar Kaname begitu dekat di belakang Hinata—membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada disana.

"Buktikan kalau begitu!" Ujar Hinata tenang. Kini dia berbalik, saling berhadapan dengan Kaname.

"Perhatikanlah baik-baik!" Kaname tersenyum lembut.

Bola mata yang tadinya cokelat kini berubah menjadi merah menyala di dalam ruangan dengan lampu temaram. Sepasang taring tajam keluar dari mulutnya. Hal ini pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

Ya. Sudah tidak salah lagi. Dia memang bukan manusia. Dia adalah seorang vampire.

Kaname Kuran adalah seorang vampire. Semua murid _Night Class_ adalah vampire. Seperti yang telah Kaname ceritakan sebelumnya. Rahasia di balik _Cross Gakuen Academy_ akhirnya telah Hinata ketahui. Dia sungguh tak menyangka dan sempat tak mempercayai hal tersebut. Namun bukti nyata telah tersaji di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, maka tak ada alasan untuk mengelak lagi.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Kaname masih dalam mode-on vampirenya.

"Iya. Aku pernah melihat makhluk sepertimu sebelumnya. Bahkan aku hampir saja dimangsa olehnya." Tutur Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga." Ujar Kaname membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku pastikan kau akan aman. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir dan takut lagi." Ujar Kaname sembari mengusap kepala Hinata lembut—memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahinya.

Hinata mematung. Bingung dan tak mengerti dengan lelaki yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan dia sedikitpun tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Satu kata yang cocok untuk lelaki itu.

_Misterius._

Namun entah mengapa Hinata mempercayainya begitu saja. Dia percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kaname—tanpa keraguan, tanpa penolakan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau segera pulang. Mereka sudah menjemputmu."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRAKK<strong>

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki berambut abu bersama seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan.

Zero dan Yuuki. Itulah mereka.

Semua orang disana memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda di wajahnya. Ada yang tenang, takut, khawatir, dan datar saja.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Zero _to the point_.

"_MR. Perfect_ sudah datang." Ujar Shiki datar.

"Shiki diam!" Perintah Ichijo. "Lebih baik kalian duduk dulu sembari menunggu." Ujarnya tersenyum ramah.

"_Gomen_, mengganggu. Lebih baik ka—" Ucapan Yuuki dipotongnya.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi! Cepat beritahu dimana dia? Kalian pasti sudah tahu maksudku." Ujar Zero tak sabar.

"…." Aidou hanya tertunduk lesu. Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuhnya menghadapi keadaan ini.

"Dia sedang berada diatas bersama Kaname." Ujar Ichijo.

Gigi Zero gemertak menahan emosi. Dia segera berjalan menuju tangga diikuti oleh Yuuki. Namun belum sempat mereka bergerak lebih jauh lagi, seseorang yang sejak tadi dicarinya telah muncul.

"Zero … Yuuki … Kalian sudah datang." Ujar Hinata tenang ketika melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Hinata, kau membuat kami khawatir saja." Ujar Yuuki segera berlari menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum lega melihat Hinata baik-baik saja.

"_Hontouni baka._" Gumam Zero. Kini dia kehilangan kata dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika sudah berada di hadapannya.

"_Gomen_, sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Hinata seraya menuruni tangga—diikuti oleh Yuuki.

"Zero, ayo!" Ajak Yuuki melihat Zero masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Tck." Zero berdecak seraya berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu mereka.

"_Gomen_, sudah mengganggu kalian. Permisi!" Ujar Yuuki sopan—membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya.

Hinata dan Yuuki pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dengar kalian semua!" Ujar Kaname yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

Semua orang disana memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Siapapun yang berani menyakiti gadis itu akan menerima hukumannya. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Kaname bernada suara tegas dengan aura berbeda membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri terlebih bagi Aidou yang memang telah membuat masalah.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Dan kau, Aidou … Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal seperti tadi, maka tak ada lagi ampunan bagimu." Ujar Kaname penuh tekanan.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Aidou lesu dengan kepala masih tertunduk penuh penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**Next chapter is **_**"NIGHTMARE"**_**.**


	4. NIGHTMARE

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and lick scene)**

**.**

**W****ARNING**** (s) ****: Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-IV-)**

**NIGHTMARE**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah gang sempit nan gelap, seorang Gadis merintih ketakutan juga kesakitan. Langkahnya semakin lemah, semakin terpojok. Sedangkan dibelakangnya seorang vampire terus mendekat kearahnya, dengan tatapan buas siap memangsa. Kedua taringnya yang tajam serta kedua bola matanya yang merah menyala di kegelapan, membuat Sang Gadis bertambah takut. Dia tak dapat berlari kemanapun lagi, dia terjebak disana, bersama makhluk mengerikan yang sedang kehausan akan darah segar.<p>

"Gadis manis … Sekarang kau tak akan bisa pergi lagi. Biarkan aku meminum darahmu hingga habis. Haahaahaahaa …" Ujar vampire itu seraya mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok, kemudian membuka mulutnya siap menggigit leher jenjang nan putih si gadis.

**KREEKK**

Kedua taring vampire itu telah menggigit serta menghisap darah korbannya, menghisap darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Argghhhh ….."

Tiba-tiba vampire itu tergolek tak berdaya, tubuhnya sirna seketika. Dari ujung gang terlihat sepasang mata merah menyala, terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Samar-samar Sang Gadis melihat seorang Lelaki berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan jubah hitam berjalan kearahnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dia mencoba berdiri, menutup luka di lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan darah segar masih terus mengalir.

Tubuh gadis itu tumbang seketika, dan semua penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Lemas dan tak berdaya. Itulah keadaannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah dingin. Dan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran secara keseluruhan, dia sempat menangkap ucapan sosok asing yang sedang menggendong tubuhnya kini.

"Kau milikku, _Hime_. Kau tak bisa lari dari takdirmu."

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hahh … Hahh … Hahh …" Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya pada tengah malam, dengan nafas terengah disertai peluh yang membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya. Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sebuah mimpi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyata seakan dia pernah mengalami hal tersebut.<p>

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan. Dia tak akan bisa tertidur lagi setelah ini. Mimpi itu bukan hanya sekali datang sebagai bunga tidurnya. Sudah sering kali. Bahkan bisa dibilang setiap malam mimpi itu selalu datang, kejadian yang sama terus berulang.

_Apa_ _makna dari semua ini?_ Pikiran Hinata kalut dan dirundung gelisah. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Beberapa pil putih yang hampir setiap malam selalu dia minum akan menjadi obat paling ampuh untuk mengatasi ketakutan serta kegelisahannya.

Perlahan dia berjalan keluar kamar menuju kearah dapur. Membuka lemari es kemudian mengambil sebotol minuman dingin. Dia memasukkan beberapa pil putih ke dalam mulutnya kemudian meneguk air di dalam botol itu dengan cepat hingga tandas tak bersisa sedikitpun.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya?" Gumam Hinata entah bertanya kepada siapa. Tanpa sadar dia meremas botol plastik di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk—menyalurkan ketakutan serta kegelisahan yang mendera.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Suara baritone seseorang mengejutkan Hinata yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Zero tengah berdiri di belakangnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran ketika melihat gadis itu terduduk lemas di bawah lantai sembari meremas botol plastik kosong di tangannya.

"A-aku tak apa-apa." Tukas Hinata tanpa melihat kearah Zero, berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa kini dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Benar tak apa-apa?" Tanya Zero seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan. Kini dia berjongkok disisi sebelah kiri gadis itu, menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat dan tegas seraya bangkit dari posisinya diikuti oleh Zero yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?" Tanya Zero tiba-tiba membuat sebelah alis Hinata terangkat.

"Menghindarimu? Aku tak melakukannya. Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Hinata balik bertanya—menatap iris indah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Sejak kejadian waktu itu…" Zero menghentikan ucapannya, mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain kemudian berkata lagi dengan suara lirih: "_Gomenasai._"

"Kaien sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau tak usah meminta maaf." Ujar Hinata tenang.

Dia telah mengetahui mengenai rahasia Zero yang selama ini disembunyikan. Bahwa pada kenyataannya lelaki itu adalah seorang vampire. Kaien telah menceritakan masa lalu Zero, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya terbunuh yang hanya menyisakan dia seorang diri. Namun mati sepertinya akan lebih baik daripada dia harus hidup bukan sebagai manusia lagi, melainkan seorang makhluk yang sangat dibencinya—yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya. Lalu apakah Yuuki juga sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Zero masih menghindari tatapan Hinata.

"Kau tenang saja dia tak tahu mengenai rahasiamu itu." Jawab Hinata.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Ujar Hinata memecah keheningan seraya berjalan meninggalkan Zero. Namun dengan cepat lelaki itu memegangi lengannya—erat hingga membuat kulit putih Hinata menjadi kemerahan.

"Apa naluri vampiremu kembali muncul?" Tanya Hinata retoris, tetap tenang meski ada sedikit rasa takut yang menyeruak di dalam hatinya.

**GYUTT**

Tanpa diduga Zero menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa jarak. Dia memeluk Hinata erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjang milik gadis itu.

Hinata bergidik merasakan nafas hangat Zero yang begitu sangat dekat. Dia terkejut menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Sungguh tak terduga dan tak bisa dipercaya.

"Ze-zero … Lepaskan aku!" Tukas Hinata seraya berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia khawatir Zero akan kembali menyerangnya seperti waktu itu.

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian berdua. Kalian adalah orang pertama yang ingin kulindungi selama ini." Ujar Zero lirih namun penuh kesungguhan—mempererat pelukan seakan tak rela jika Hinata terlepas darinya.

"Ze-zero …" Hinata berhenti berontak. Dia tertegun mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Zero. Tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan berkata hal demikian.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Terutama jika hal itu terjadi diakibatkan olehku sendiri." Ujar Zero lagi lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma lavender menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hm. Aku mengerti." Ujar Hinata tenang—membalas pelukan Zero.

Entah mengapa berada di dalam pelukan Zero, Hinata merasa nyaman dan tenang. Bahkan dia melupakan ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang tadi menyelimutinya. Mungkin selain pil putih itu, ada hal lain yang bisa menjadi obat ampuh untuk menenangkan pikiran serta perasaannya ketika mimpi buruk datang—yaitu dengan pelukan hangat dari lelaki berambut abu yang kini masih memeluknya dengan erat dan posesif.

"Ze-zero … Hi-hinata …" Gumam Yuuki bernada sendu ketika melihat adegan romantis yang kini tersaji di depan matanya. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Bahkan dia telah berada disana sebelum kedatangan Zero. Belum sempat dia melangkah untuk menghampiri Hinata, lelaki itu telah mendahuluinya. Dan diapun mengurungkan niat awal untuk mendekat, memilih diam di tempat. Melihat mereka dengan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou.<em>" Sapa Kaien riang seperti biasanya. Dia masih mengenakan apron, karena baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga anak angkatnya.

"_Ohayou._" Balas Hinata dan Zero bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap sebentar, kemudian dengan cepat melemparkan tatapan kearah lain. Rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya meski samar—mengingat kejadian dan pembicaraan mereka semalam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Kaien penuh selidik melihat gelagat aneh yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata dan Zero kembali bersamaan.

"Wah kalian kompak sekali sekarang. Aku suka. Begitulah seharusnya." Ujar Kaien tersenyum bahagia. Dia meletakkan _sandwich_ buatannya diatas piring Hinata dan Zero.

"Oh iya, Yuuki kemana? Kenapa dia belum turun juga?" Tanya Kaien menyadari ketidakhadiran anak angkatnya yang satu itu.

"Mungkin dia masih bersiap-siap." Jawab Hinata menduga-duga. Dia menyantap sarapannya dengan hidmat dan tenang.

"Zero, tolong suruh Yuuki segera turun!" Pinta Kaien lembut meski terdengar seperti perintah.

"Hn." Zero melangkah malas menuju ke lantai atas—meninggalkan _sandwich_nya yang belum sempat dia habiskan.

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaien memperhatikan gadis bermata bening itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!" Ujar Hinata menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Dia masih merahasiakan mengenai mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui setiap malamnya.

"Aku harap jawabanmu itu benar." Ujar Kaien tersenyum lembut seraya membelai kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja." Hinata membenarkan dengan tegas meski pada nyatanya dia tengah berbohong.

'_Gomenasai _…' Gumam Hinata dalam hati—merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Kaien. Dia hanya tak ingin lelaki itu khawatir padanya. Biarlah dia menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, tanpa harus membaginya kepada siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Yuuki … Kau sudah siap? Kaien menyuruhmu segera turun untuk sarapan." Ujar Zero tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Yuuki.<p>

Dahi Zero mengernyit ketika melihat kamar tersebut kosong. Dia tak melihat keberadaan Yuuki disana. 'Ah mungkin dia sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi_._'Pikir Zero.

Perlahan dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengetuknya pelan seraya berkata: "Yuuki, kau ada di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Kembali Zero bersuara, namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Ragu dia membuka kenop pintu di depannya, memasukkan kepala ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Yuuki tengah duduk di sudut ruangan dengan memeluk kedua lututnya yang gemetar. Terdengar isak tangis kecil yang lolos dari mulut gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Yuuki?" Tanya Zero khawatir melihat keadaannya yang tak biasa. Kini dia berjongkok di hadapannya—memegangi kedua bahu Yuuki.

"Da-darah … Ke-kenapa be-begitu banyak da-darah di se-sekitarku." Ujar Yuuki tergagap penuh ketakutan.

"Darah?" Dahi Zero semakin mengernyit tak mengerti dan bingung dengan ucapan Yuuki. Dia mengedarkan tatapannya ke setiap sudut ruangan untuk melihat apakah ada cairan merah kental yang tercecer disana.

Nihil.

Dia tak menemukannya, meski hanya setetes saja.

"Tak ada apapun disini. Kau mungkin hanya berhalu—"

"Aku melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bahkan tubuhku pun penuh dengan darah." Ujar Yuuki dengan nada keras—masih tak mengubah posisi awalnya.

Zero terkejut mendengar bentakkan Yuuki. Dia semakin khawatir padanya. Dengan sabar dia mencoba menenangkan Yuuki, dengan memberikan pelukan dan usapan lembut pada kepala serta punggungnya.

"Tenanglah! Ada aku disini." Ujar Zero menenangkan.

"A-aku takut, Zero. A-aku sangat ta-takut." Yuuki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Zero—membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi tenanglah!"

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Yuuki menangis di dalam pelukan Zero. Menumpahkan tangisannya seakan ketakutan yang menyelimuti ikut memudar seiring air mata yang dikeluarkan.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mana Zero dan Yuuki? Kenapa mereka tak ikut turun denganmu?" Tanya Kaien ketika melihat Hinata kembali seorang diri.<p>

"Sepertinya Yuuki sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Lebih baik kau segera melihatnya sendiri. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Hinata seraya pamit—berjalan pergi menuju ke sekolah, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kaien.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya ketika melihat mereka tadi—Zero dan Yuuki. Berpelukkan. Yuuki menangis di dalam pelukannya, dan Zero berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan lembut dan sabar.

Entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit tak suka melihat adegan tersebut.

"Ayolah! Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran aneh ini dari kepalamu!" Hinata bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, berharap pikiran aneh yang kini ada disana menghilang. Mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke sekolah.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata berbeda warna tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari kejauhan. Sosok itu menyeringai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Dia bergumam dengan nada suara yang menakutkan penuh ancaman: "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Hime_. Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan melepaskanmu walau sedetikpun."

"Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba merasa gelisah dan takut?" Gumam Hinata dengan tubuh bergetar, merasakan sesuatu yang menakutkan dan berbahaya berada di sekitarnya.

**PUKK**

Tubuh Hinata menegang ketika merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk kedua bahunya.

**GLEKK**

Hinata menelan ludah, menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang kini tengah memegangi bahunya.

"Ka-kaname …" Ujar Hinata ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Dia menghela nafas lega, dan perasaannya kembali tenang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaname diiringi senyum lembut—kini dia berdiri dihadapan Hinata, merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata singkat dan gugup—membalas tatapan Kaname yang entah mengapa terasa menenangkan.

"_Yokatta._" Ujar Kaname terlihat lega seraya menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Kaname itu, namun tak juga menolaknya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Siapapun tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu, selama ada aku." Bisik Kaname lembut tepat di telinga Hinata, membuatnya sedikit bergidik dan detak jantung pun menjadi tak normal.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah janjiku. Janji seorang _pureblood_."

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kaname Kuran, atau siapapun orang yang akan menjadi pengganggu akan segera kusingkirkan. Tunggulah <em>Hime<em>! Tak akan lama lagi kita akan segera kembali bersama." Ujar sosok misterius itu, memperlihatkan seringai menakutkan.

Kini dia sudah tak lagi berada disana. Ketika merasakan aura kehadiran Kaname, dia segera menghilang—kembali ke tempat asalnya. Sebuah tempat tersembunyi yang bahkan vampire sekelas Kaname sekalipun tak akan bisa menemukannya.

"Aku pinjam tubuh ini untuk sementara. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Hahahahaha ….." Terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar. Tawa jahat yang sangat menakutkan—berasal dari seorang lelaki tampan yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar.

"Rencana besarku akan dimulai dari sekarang." Ujarnya masih dengan seringai dan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Pukul 21.00]<strong>

Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Zero, Kaien, dan Hinata. Membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius, ekspresi wajah mereka tegang, meski tak terlalu nampak.

Yuuki masih tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan dia tak mau makan. Segala hal yang dilihatnya selalu sama, penuh dengan darah. Itu yang dia katakan. Namun mereka tak melihat hal demikian.

Ternyata hal yang dialami Yuuki lebih parah dari Hinata. Dia merasa iba dan khawatir melihat keadaan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia bisa mengerti ketakutan yang kini dialaminya, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja dia tak ingin menceritakan apa yang dialaminya kepada siapapun, cukuplah dia sendiri yang tahu.

"Zero, kau tetap lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa meski tanpa kehadiran Yuuki." Ujar Kaien tegas dengan sorot mata berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hn." Tanggap Zero singkat.

"Dan kau Hinata. Tolong jagalah Yuuki! Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari. Jadi kuserahkan semua urusan disini kepada kalian berdua." Ujar Kaien lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Zero.

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Jawab Kaien. Sorot matanya semakin menajam dengan aura berbeda yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada kami." Ujar Hinata tenang, tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut meski keingintahuan yang muncul sangat besar.

"_Arigatou_. Aku janji tak akan pergi lama."

"Hm." Ujar Hinata dan Zero bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur. Hinata kau tidur bersama dengan Yuuki."

"Baik."

"Dan kau, Zero. Kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Aku mengandalkanmu." Kaien menepuk bahu Zero kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, namun Zero memegangi tangan gadis itu.

Seperti _dejavu_. Karena hal seperti ini pernah terjadi bukan?

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Hinata merasa heran.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh?" Nada suara Zero terdengar geram.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapan Zero yang dengan seenaknya saja menyebut dirinya bodoh.

**BRUKK**

Tubuh Hinata terbaring diatas sofa empuk, dengan kedua tangan berada di samping telinganya. Zero berada diatas tubuh mungilnya, mencengkram erat gadis itu agar tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Zero? Kau ingin menyerangku lagi?" Tanya Hinata santai, tak menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak juga mengerti?" Ujar Zero dengan gigi gemertak menahan amarah—menatap iris lavender Hinata dengan tajam.

"Memang apa yang tak kumengerti?" Hinata membalas tatapan Zero tanpa ragu.

"Mereka berbahaya. Kau tak seharusnya dekat dengan mereka. Kau harus menjauhi mereka. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau malah membiarkan dia mendekatimu begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan. Bahkan kau membiarkan dia memelukmu, tanpa penolakan. Apa jika dia menciummu, kaupun akan diam saja hah?" Nada suara Zero semakin meninggi dengan cengkraman yang semakin erat pada tangan Hinata.

"CUKUP ZERO!" Kini Hinata yang meninggikan suaranya. "Apa menurutmu hanya mereka saja yang berbahaya? Apa kau sendiri tak berbahaya? Kau sama menakutkannya dengan mereka." Lanjutnya lagi, dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Zero merasakan sebuah hujaman keras tepat di hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan pedas yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Dia merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Bahkan dia dengan suka rela melepaskan gadis itu, menjauhkan dirinya dengan tatapan hampa dan kosong.

'_Gomenasai, _Zero …' Batin Hinata seraya bangkit dari posisinya—berjalan meninggalkan Zero yang begitu terpuruk akibat ucapannya tadi.

"Kau benar. Aku memang sama dengan mereka." Gumam Zero lirih dan sendu—menatap lantai yang tengah dipijaknya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Chapter ini sedikit mulai menggambarkan masa lalu Hinata yang muncul melalui mimpinya. Sekaligus menjadi kunci untuk penjelasan di chapter lain, mengenai masa lalu Yuuki dan Hinata yang sebenarnya.**

**Puing-puing kunci penting telah aku masukkan ke dalam chapter ini. Yang akan saling berhubungan dengan chapter selanjutnya.**

**How do you think about this chapter?**

**Mind to review?**

**Next Chapter is **_**"VALENTINE"**_


	5. VALENTINE

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and lick scene)**

**.**

**W****ARNING**** (s) ****: Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-V-)**

**VALENTINE**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Besok adalah hari valentine.<p>

Hinata dan Yuuki terlihat sibuk di dapur. Mereka tengah membuat sesuatu.

_Cokelat._

Mereka tengah membuat cokelat untuk hari valentine besok. Sebenarnya Hinata tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Namun Yuuki memaksanya agar mengikuti tradisi umum yang selalu dilakukan semua orang. Dimana setiap setahun sekali, mereka selalu merayakan hari valentine dengan saling memberikan sesuatu kepada orang-orang tersayang, baik sesama teman, keluarga, atau kekasih.

Dan mau tak mau Hinata menurutinya.

Kini jemari lentik Hinata begitu cekatan dan telaten mengolah berbagai bahan untuk pembuatan cokelat, mencetaknya, kemudian memberikan sentuhan terakhir yaitu menghiasnya dengan cantik. Begitupun dengan Yuuki, dia sama sibuknya dengan Hinata. Bahkan sepertinya lebih sibuk, karena dia tak terlalu pandai dalam membuat makanan itu.

Beberapa kali dia mengalami kegagalan. Hinata sudah menawarkan bantuan, namun selalu ditolaknya. Dia ingin membuat cokelat buatannya sendiri, meski dia tahu rasanya pasti jauh dari kata enak. Itu tak masalah. Yang jelas, dia akan merasa puas dan bahagia ketika memberikan cokelat tersebut kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Zero memperhatikan kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Dia menghela nafas berat, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Sudah selesai, Yuuki?" Tanya Hinata yang dengan setia menunggu Yuuki disana. Dia duduk berpangku tangan diatas meja makan sembari memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata. Kau tidur saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Yuuki masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Benar tak apa-apa aku tinggal duluan?" Hinata kembali bertanya ragu. Dia merasa khawatir jika meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir!" Ujar Yuuki santai.

Bagaimanapun juga, kondisi Yuuki belum kembali normal seperti dulu. Karena halusinasi mengenai darah serta mimpi buruknya masih menghantuinya setiap waktu. Setiap malam gadis itu selalu mengigau penuh ketakutan di dalam tidurnya. Jika dalam keadaan sadar, dia kadang berteriak histeris tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Hinata merasa semakin iba padanya. Hal yang dialami Yuuki jauh lebih berat dan buruk dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Lagipula Kaien sudah berpesan agar menjaga Yuuki. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, Hinata pasti akan sangat menyesal karena tak bertanggungjawab dengan amanat yang diberikan.

"Hinata … Kau melamun?" Yuuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah _gomen_. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Hinata akhirnya telah kembali ke alam nyata.

"Iya. Lihatlah!" Ujar Yuuki bersemangat memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Hinata.

"Kerja yang bagus." Hinata mengacungkan dua jempolnya sembari tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata. Sekarang ayo kita tidur!" Yuuki segera menggandeng tangan Hinata—berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat setelah lelah membuat cokelat.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tengah Malam…]<strong>

"Arrghh …" Zero mengerang menahan kesakitan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia berusaha keras menekan naluri vampirenya yang kembali datang. Bola matanya telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Sepasang taring muncul dari mulutnya. Nafasnya tersenggal sembari memegangi lehernya yang terasa sangat kering dan panas. Dia menginginkan darah segar untuk mengobati rasa hausnya itu. _Blood tablet_ yang Kaien berikan sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Tubuhnya sudah menolak, tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Tck, si-sial." Geram Zero berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah tak beraturan, berniat pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari tempat aman dan tersembunyi.

Jika dia tetap berada di rumah, maka sudah bisa dipastikan keselamatan kedua gadis itu akan terancam. Dia tak yakin bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Maka dia memutuskan pergi menjauh dari mereka. Namun belum sempat dia membuka kenop pintu keluar, suara seseorang menginterupsi sehingga kegiatannya terhenti.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Zero?" Tanya Hinata yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"….." Zero tak memberikan respon. Dia terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar, berusaha keras menekan naluri vampirenya yang semakin kuat menguasai pikiran serta tubuhnya.

Hal tersebut membuat Hinata sedikit heran. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Zero, bermaksud untuk mengetahui keadaannya. Langkah kaki mungilnya semakin mendekat tanpa menyadari bahwa kini dia tengah berada di dalam zona bahaya.

**PUKK**

Hinata menyentuh bahu Zero sembari memiringkan kepalanya kemudian berkata: "Kau baik-baik saja?"

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Jantung Zero berdetak begitu cepat. Matanya semakin bersinar merah, nafasnya memburu, membuat dahi Hinata mengernyit heran dan curiga melihat kondisinya yang tak biasa seperti itu.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Zero melepaskan tangan Hinata yang ada di bahunya dengan satu hentakkan kasar—membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan tak terduga darinya.

"Kau marah padaku, Zero? Apa karena—"

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" Ujar Zero tegas dan dingin. "Bukankah aku ini sama menakutkannya dengan mereka? Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Lanjutnya lagi seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dengan sorot mata sendu memandangi punggung lebar Zero yang semakin menjauh.

"_Gomenasai_, Zero. Seharusnya aku tak berkata kejam seperti itu padamu." Sesal Hinata. Dia menghela nafas berat kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya: "Aku hanya tak ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih darimu. Karena aku takut, perlakuanmu yang seperti itu akan membuatku salah dalam mengartikannya."

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sesosok lelaki tengah memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo dari kejauhan. Dia menyeringai. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menakutkan begitu terpaku pada objek yang telah menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin segera menemui gadis itu, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan memilikinya. Namun ini belum waktunya. Dia harus bisa menahan diri sampai waktu yang tepat datang, sesuai dengan rencana yang telah dibuat jauh-jauh hari.<p>

"Tunggulah aku, _Hime_. Sebentar lagi kita akan segera bertemu." Ujar lelaki itu semakin menyeringai lebar.

Tubuh lelaki itu menghilang seketika setelah objek yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak tadi telah menutup pintu sehingga dia tak bisa lagi untuk melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Di suatu tempat…]<strong>

"Rupanya _dia_ sudah mulai muncul. Seseorang telah membuka segelku, sehingga membuatnya bebas." Ujar Kaname menatap serius lawan bicaranya yang kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan sudah memastikannya sendiri. _Dia_ memang sudah bebas dan kita harus mulai bersiaga dengan serangan yang mungkin akan dilancarkannya."

"Lantas mengapa kau belum kembali ke Cross Gakuen? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Kaname penuh intimidasi.

"Aku hanya mencari tahu apa yang perlu aku ketahui. Setelah selesai aku akan segera kembali. Selama aku pergi, tolong jaga mereka untukku!"

"Tentu saja. Firasatku mengatakan _dia_ tak hanya mengincar Yuuki, tapi juga gadis itu." Kaname mengalihkan tatapannya keatas langit malam yang saat itu begitu kelam karena Sang Bulan yang tertutupi awan hitam.

"Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa gadis itu dengan kalian bangsa vampire? Jujur saja sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Tapi aku tak tahu itu apa."

"Dia memang berbeda dengan kalian bangsa manusia, ataupun kami bangsa vampire. Oleh sebab itulah banyak yang mengincar dirinya, termasuk _orang itu_." Kaname memberikan sedikit jeda, kemudian melanjutkan ucapan sembari kembali menatap lawan bicaranya : "Dan jangan lupakan Zero yang juga sangat tertarik dengannya. Aku harap dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu ataupun Yuuki terluka. Sedikit saja dia melakukannya, maka kupastikan dia akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Memang belakangan ini, tubuh Zero mulai menolak _blood tablet_ yang kuberikan. Hal itu membuatku khawatir karena dia mulai kesulitan dalam mengendalikan naluri vampirenya. Ketika dia sudah benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, maka aku akan menerima pemikiranmu yang waktu itu pernah kita bicarakan."

"Ya, lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Kau harus segera mengambil keputusan sebelum semua menjadi rumit dan tak terkendali."

"Hm, aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah dan tolong gantikan tugasku untuk menjaga mereka selama aku belum kembali."

"Tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu."

"_Arigatou_. Karena selama ini kau telah mendukungku. Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Hm."

Kini Kaname hanya seorang diri di ruangan itu. Dia berjalan kearah lemari kaca tempat penyimpanan gelas kristal serta _blood tablet_ yang selalu dikonsumsinya. Mengambil beberapa butir kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam gelas yang telah terisi oleh air putih. Seketika cairan di dalam gelas tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah dengan aroma khas yang menguar melewati indera penciumannya.

"Perang besar akan kembali terjadi. Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu. Kita akan kembali saling berhadapan di medan perang, Paman." Ujar Kaname tersenyum misterius sembari meneguk perlahan minuman yang ada di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi di <em>moondorm<em> menjadi sedikit ramai. Pasalnya Aidou begitu bersemangat dan antusias melebihi hari-hari biasa. Lelaki hyperaktif itu tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang hari ini. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain tak terlalu menanggapi, bahkan terkesan acuh-acuh saja.

Kain terlihat masih mengantuk. Rima berekspresi datar seperti biasanya sembari memakan _pocky_. Ruka memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena terus mendengar ocehan Aidou dengan suara cempreng yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Sedangkan Ichijo hanya tersenyum dan memberikan komentar seperlunya saja.

"Aidou, berhentilah bicara! Kau membuat kepalaku mau pecah." Ujar Ruka bernada tajam.

"Kalau tak ingin dengar sebaiknya tutup telinga saja." Ujar Aidou seenaknya membuat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Luka.

"Kau benar-benar—"

"Rima, apa kau tahu kemana perginya Shiki? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya." Ichijo menyela ucapan Ruka yang hampir saja akan mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalannya pada lelaki paling cerewet disana.

Jika diingat, lelaki berambut merah yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu tak terlihat di _moondorm_ selama beberapa hari belakangan. Dia menghilang tanpa berkata apapun. Memang kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model membuat dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar dibandingkan yang lain namun kali ini bukan masalah pekerjaan. Karena jika menyangkut pekerjaan, seharusnya Rima pun ikut serta. Mereka mempunyai profesi yang sama dan selalu terlibat dalam _project _pekerjaan yang sama pula.

_Lantas kemanakah dia pergi?_ Hal itulah yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Aidou, Kain, dan Ichijo. Kecuali Ruka yang terlihat acuh saja. Dia lebih memilih untuk memijat kembali pelipisnya yang semakin berdenyut entah disebabkan oleh apa.

"Shiki sedang mengunjungi ibunya." Ujar Rima menjawab pertanyaan Ichijo.

"Lalu kapan dia kembali?" Kini Aidou yang bertanya padanya.

Rima mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah!"

"Hoammz …" Kain menguap lebar. "Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku." Dia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aishh, dasar pemalas!" Dengus Aidou.

"Ruka, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichijo ketika melihat Ruka yang terlihat sedikit aneh—tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya sakit kepala. Aku akan istirahat di kamar." Ruka pun berlalu.

"Apa hanya aku yang antusias menyambut hari terindah setahun sekali ini? Kalian semua sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik." Ujar Aidou menghela nafas berat—menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa yang tengah dia duduki.

"Memang tidak." Ujar Rima jujur.

"Aishh, kau ini—Hey Shiki! Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Bagaimana kabar Ibumu? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada kami? Membuat bingung saja." Aidou berkata panjang lebar ketika melihat Shiki yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Shiki!" Ujar Ichijo tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

Rima hanya terdiam memandang kearah Shiki beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya—memakan pocky.

"Kau tidak menyambutku, Rima?" Shiki menyeringai membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana terkejut dan heran. Bahkan dia tak memberikan respon pada Aidou dan Ichijo atas ucapan mereka tadi.

"Shi-shiki … A-apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baru saja menarik sudut bibirmu. Itu sungguh kejadian langka yang baru kulihat." Aidou menatap Shiki dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Terserah apa katamu." Ujar Shiki acuh seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju ke kamarnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Yang pasti, hal yang tengah mereka pikirkan serupa. Yaitu tentang Shiki. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia menjadi berbeda dari biasanya? Seperti bukan Shiki yang selama ini mereka kenal. Entah mengapa mereka merasakan sebuah firasat yang tak menyenangkan akan hal itu.

"Hey, apakah kalian merasakan dan berpikiran hal yang sama denganku?" Aidou memecah keheningan.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Rima.

"Ada yang berbeda dari Shiki. Aku merasa dia—"

"Sudahlah jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Dia tetaplah Shiki yang biasanya, teman kita." Ujar Ichijo santai sembari mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang entah mengapa terasa aneh di depan mata Aidou.

'Ada hal yang aneh terjadi disini.' Batin Aidou. Dia memilih diam tak lagi berkomentar. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Day Class…]<strong>

"Hinata …" Panggil Yuuki.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. Dia tetap memperhatikan guru yang berbicara di depan, meski kini fokusnya harus terbagi dua.

"Zero tak pulang semalam. Sekarang pun dia tak masuk sekolah. Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?" Yuuki terlihat khawatir.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yuuki, menatapnya dalam kemudian berkata: "Kau menyukainya ya?"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Yuuki seketika memerah setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, "Ti-tidak kok. A-aku kan hanya merasa khawatir saja."

"Kau menyukainya, dan Zero pun sepertinya menyukaimu. Kalian saja yang tak menyadari hal itu." Ucapan Hinata yang spontan itu membuat Yuuki semakin merona dan salah tingkah.

'_Baka_ … Apa yang sebenarnya aku bicarakan? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara begitu padanya? Hinata _baka_ …' Batin Hinata menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau salah, Hinata." Ujar Yuuki dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Hehehe … Tidak kok. Jangan dipikirkan ucapanku tadi!"

"Hm, baiklah."

Mereka kembali memperhatikan guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Namun kini perhatian mereka tak terlalu fokus karena berbagai pikiran yang bergelut di dalam kepalanya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Mereka bersorak bahagia. Kelas yang tadinya hening kini menjadi ramai. Mereka saling memberikan hadiah kepada orang-orang yang spesial bagi mereka. Hinata mendapatkan hadiah yang paling banyak, terutama dari para siswa dengan berbagai macam jenisnya. Ada yang memberi dia cokelat, bunga, bahkan kalung sebagai pertanda cinta untuknya. Namun dengan tegas namun sopan, Hinata menolaknya. Dia tak ingin menjalin hubungan selain pertemanan dengan siapapun untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita menemui murid _night class_." Seru lelaki berkacamata yang merupakan ketua kelas disana—begitu bersemangat.

"Iya." Ujar mereka semua bersamaan kecuali Hinata, Sayori, dan Yuuki yang terlihat biasa saja tak sesemangat mereka.

"Waktunya melaksanakan tugas. Hinata, kau pulang saja duluan. Siapa tahu Zero sudah berada di rumah sekarang." Ujar Yuuki.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Hinata seraya melenggang pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pintu gerbang <em>moondorm<em> masih tertutup.

Murid _day class_ menunggu diluar dengan tak sabar. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang berusaha memanjat tembok agar bisa segera melihat para idola mereka. Tak peduli ucapan Yuuki yang melarang serta mencegah mereka untuk tidak berbuat nekat.

"Hey, kalian! Cepat turun! Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Bersikaplah tenang dan mudah diatur." Yuuki masih berusaha menenangkan mereka meski tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali.

"Aduh, mereka benar-benar sulit diatur. Hey, kalian dengarkan ucapanku!" Teriak Yuuki frustasi karena terus diacuhkan oleh mereka.

Seorang siswi _day class_ terpeleset dari atas tembok yang tengah dipanjatnya. Yuuki dan semua orang disana berteriak penuh keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran melihat kejadian tersebut. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan cepat menangkap tubuh siswi itu sehingga dia bisa terselamatkan, kemudian menurunkannya diatas tanah.

"Ze-zero …" Ujar Yuuki sembari tersenyum lega melihat siapa orang yang baru saja datang.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi!" Ujar Zero dingin dengan tatapan menakutkan membuat siswi itu gemetar.

"_Go-gomenasai._" Ujar siswi itu gugup.

"Dan kalian semua, bersikaplah tenang! Jangan membuatku harus menggunakan cara yang kasar agar kalian mengerti." Ancam Zero penuh keseriusan.

Semua orang terdiam dan langsung menuruti ucapan Zero. Mereka berbaris dengan tertib dan rapi. Tak lagi saling berdesakkan dan ricuh seperti tadi.

'Syukurlah Zero tidak apa-apa.' Batin Yuuki merasa lega melihat Zero baik-baik saja.

Pintu gerbang akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok-sosok indah dan mengagumkan yang membuat murid day class berteriak histeris kemudian menghampiri idola masing-masing seraya memberikan hadiah valentine seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan tahun-tahun lalu.

Yuuki terlihat ragu dan takut untuk memberikan cokelat yang telah dibuatnya semalam pada Kaname. Dia menggenggam kotak merah kecil berpita di tangannya dengan erat. Memandangi Kaname yang tengah sibuk menerima hadiah dari para penggemarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap diam seperti itu?" Tanya Zero yang kini telah berdiri disamping Yuuki. "Cepat berikan padanya!" Ujarnya lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Zero?" Tanya Yuuki berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tck, aku tahu kau membuat cokelat untuk Kaname kan semalam. Cepat berikan padanya sebelum dia pergi!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau aku membantumu untuk memberikannya?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ya sudah."

Yuuki memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Kaname kemudian memberikan cokelat itu padanya. Kaname tersenyum hangat sembari membelai kepala Yuuki dengan lembut seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Zero hanya memandang datar kearah mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Cih, senyum palsu." Ujar Zero mendecih tak suka melihat senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaname.

Dia merasa lelaki itu tak sehangat dan selembut seperti kelihatannya. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang kadang berubah menjadi dingin dan menakutkan, membuat sosok Kaname Kuran semakin misterius dan sulit untuk dibaca oleh siapapun—termasuk Zero.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata merasa bosan berada di rumah sendirian. Dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling cross gakuen untuk mencari Zero. Namun sampai saat ini, lelaki itu belum juga ditemukan. Kini dia berada di taman, duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada disana. Mengistirahatkan dirinya karena lelah berjalan-jalan sejak tadi.<p>

"Dia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang." Ujar Hinata entah kepada siapa. Menghela nafas berat sembari memejamkan matanya—menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi.

"_Konichiwa_ …" Sapa seseorang membuat Hinata bersiaga dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke asal suara.

Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dia mengenakan seragam night class, yang berarti satu kesimpulan di dalam benak Hinata. Lelaki itu adalah vampire. Makhluk penghisap darah yang selalu menjadi legenda selama ratusan abad lalu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata santai meski padanya nyatanya dia sedikit takut karena harus berhadapan kembali dengan makhluk bernama vampire yang telah beberapa kali hampir melukai dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Shiki Senri. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ketika pesta Ichijo waktu itu. Kau ingat?" Ujar lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan yang ternyata adalah Shiki.

"_Gomen_, aku tak ingat." Ujar Hinata dingin. Kini rasa takutnya semakin kentara ketika Shiki dengan tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat seakan meluapkan kerinduan yang telah lama tak tersalurkan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, namun sulit karena dekapan Shiki pada tubuhnya semakin erat saja.

Bahkan kini Shiki mendaratkan ciuman di leher Hinata. Tak hanya itu, diapun memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ disana membuat kulit yang tadinya putih menjadi kemerahan.

"Arghh … Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata seraya mendorong tubuh Shiki dengan keras—membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ternyata kau masih tidak berubah, _Hime_." Ujar Shiki menjilat bibirnya sendiri seakan masih menikmati sensasi lembutnya kulit leher Hinata yang baru saja disentuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menatap tajam kedua bola mata dwiwarna milik Shiki.

"Kau pasti akan segera mengingat semuanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dan aku akan membantumu." Ujar Shiki kembali mendekati Hinata.

"Kau gila. Aku tak mengerti semua yang kau katakan." Hinata meremas rambutnya dengan kuat karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Entah mengapa bola mata Shiki mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sekelebat memori yang masih samar muncul di kepalanya membuat rasa sakit semakin bertambah. Hinata mengerang kesakitan sembari terus meremas rambut indigonya.

"Tenang, _Hime_! Kita akan kembali bersama, dan kau akan kembali mengingat semuanya. Itu pasti." Shiki membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. Dan kali ini gadis itu tak melakukan penolakan, hanya terdiam dengan kesadaran yang semakin berkurang. Hingga akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan Shiki.

"Aku harus sedikit bersabar agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Shiki menyeringai licik. "Ini baru langkah awal." Ujarnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Zero, ayo kita mencari Hinata! Ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan dia belum juga pulang. Aku khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ujar Yuuki menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Bahkan makanan yang ada diatas piringnya masih utuh, sedikitpun belum dia sentuh.<p>

"Baiklah, tapi selesaikan dulu makanmu." Ujar Zero santai menikmati makan malamnya.

"Tapi Zero—Eh Hinata, kau pergi kemana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sejak tadi." Yuuki segera menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja datang memasuki ruang makan.

"_Gomenasai_. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja karena merasa bosan." Jelas Hinata.

"Hm, lain kali beritahu kami dulu jika mau pergi. Ya sudah, ayo makan! Kau pasti sudah lapar." Ajak Yuuki penuh perhatian. Sedangkan Zero terlihat acuh saja tak berkata apa-apa, melihat kearah Hinata pun tidak.

"Aku lelah. Sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang. Aku pergi ke kamar duluan. Selamat malam!" Ujar Hinata terdengar lemas kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar.

"Hinata kenapa ya? Aku merasa dia—"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan banyak bicara lagi!" Zero menyela ucapan Yuuki dengan nada suara tegas.

"Iya iya baiklah." Yuuki mendengus seraya kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri ketika teringat akan sesuatu, "Ini untukmu, Zero. Selamat hari valentine!" Ujar Yuuki sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cokelat yang diambil dari saku celananya.

"_Arigatou_, Yuuki." Zero menerima pemberian Yuuki.

"_Douita_. Oh iya, Hinata juga memberikan aku cokelat. Enak sekali rasanya, sangat jauh berbeda dengan cokelat buatanku. Jadi jangan menyesal ya nanti ketika memakan cokelatku itu." Ujar Yuuki tersenyum canggung.

"Asalkan cokelat ini tak sampai membuatku mati, aku akan memakannya." Ujar Zero santai tanpa dosa setelah mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu.

"Zero ….." Teriak Yuuki kesal.

"Berisik! Kau ingin membuatku tuli ya?"

"Biar saja. Kalau kau tak mau cokelatku, sini kembalikan!"

"Tidak. Kau sudah memberikannya padaku. Jadi ini sudah menjadi milikku."

"Tapi tadi kau meledekku."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

"Arghh Zero …. Kau menyebalkan …"

Mereka kembali pada rutinitas yang telah lama tak dilakukan. Bertengkar dan saling beradu argumen, tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Hubungan mereka yang sempat berubah, kini sepertinya telah kembali lagi.

"Mereka memang cocok." Gumam Hinata yang melihat keakraban mereka dari jauh sana. "Dan sepertinya kau memang sudah membenciku. Benar kan, Zero?"

Dan entah mengapa ketika mengatakan hal itu, Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjempit dadanya sehingga membuat dia sedikit sesak nafas dan sakit di dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Sudah tahu kan siapa orang misterius itu?**

**Setelah membaca chapter ini pastilah kalian sudah mendapatkan pencerahan kan?**

**Yang sudah menonton anime vampire knight pasti tahulah siapa orang yang mengincar Yuuki. Dia mengincar Yuuki dan Hinata dengan maksud serta tujuan yang berbeda.**

**So, mind to review?**

**Next chapter is _"FANG OF REPETANCE"._**


	6. FANG OF REPETANCE

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and lick scene)**

**.**

**W****ARNING**** (s) ****: Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-VI-)**

**FANG OF REPETANCE**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Kenapa tak mau hilang juga?" Hinata terus menggosok lehernya dengan keras. Ingin menghilangkan tanda merah yang terdapat disana. Namun seberapa keras dia menggosoknya, tanda itu masih tetap ada menghiasi kulit putihnya. Padahal segala cara telah dia lakukan, mulai dari mencucinya dengan sabun hingga mengolesinya dengan salep khusus yang dibeli dari apotek.<p>

Benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan frustasi saja.

"Aku harus menutupinya dengan sesuatu agar tak terlihat." Dia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mencari syal. Setelah ketemu, dia segera melilitkan syal itu di lehernya sehingga tertutup dengan sempurna. "Begini lebih baik." Ujarnya lagi kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

**BRUKK**

"Shhtt …" Hinata meringis ketika merasakan tubuhnya bertubrukkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menghadang jalannya. Hampir saja dia oleng dan terjatuh keatas lantai dingin jika sepasang tangan kekar tak melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ze-zero …" Ujar Hinata terkejut sekaligus tak percaya bahwa orang yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya adalah dia—lelaki yang kemarin mengacuhkannya seharian, bahkan terkesan menjauh darinya.

"Kita harus bicara." Tanpa basa-basi Zero menarik Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintunya.

**DEGG**

**DEGG **

**DEGG**

Jantung Hinata berdetak begitu cepat. Apalagi kini Zero semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit untuk diartikan. Raut wajahnya terkesan dingin dan menakutkan. Seakan seekor hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsa dihadapannya.

"A-ada apa, Zero? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Kita bicara diluar saja." Hinata melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukanya, namun tangan Zero menahan pergerakannya.

"Lepas syalmu!" Ujar Zero bernada perintah.

"A-apaa—Kyaaa … Zero, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata histeris ketika tangan Zero berusaha menarik syal yang berada di lehernya dengan paksa hingga terlepas—menampakkan leher jenjang nan mulus dengan tanda merah darah yang tercetak jelas disana.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Zero sembari menyentuh leher Hinata—membuat si pemilik berdesir karena sensasi yang dirasakannya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu." Ketus Hinata seraya menghempaskan tangan Zero dengan kasar.

"Tentu ini menjadi urusanku." Ujar Zero penuh penekanan. Dia mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata—menatapnya tajam kemudian tanpa basa-basi mencium bibir Hinata dengan kasar. Melumatnya intens seakan hendak melahap habis bibir mungil itu.

Hinata yang mulai merasa sesak karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya berusaha mendorong dada Zero. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu acuh dan seolah tak peduli. Bahkan kini ia membawa Hinata menuju tempat tidur yang ada. Membaringkannya diatas sana kemudian mengunci tubuh Hinata agar tak bisa bergerak dan berontak lagi—tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Beberapa saat saja Zero terus mencium dan melumat bibir Hinata kemudian turun ke lehernya. Ia menghisap leher Hinata kuat-kuat, berharap tanda merah yang ada disana akan segera menghilang.

"U-uuhhh … Ze-zero … Lepaskan aku!" Hinata masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Zero, namun kembali usahanya sia-sia. Karena bagaimanapun juga tenaganya jauh berbeda dengan tenaga yang dimiliki lelaki itu.

Sungguh, Zero merasa tak rela dan sangat marah ketika kemarin malam matanya melihat tanda kepemilikan itu menghiasi leher jenjang Hinata.

**Hah**

**Hah**

**Hah**

Nafas mereka terengah-engah bagaikan seekor ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Zero menatap bola mata lavender milik Hinata dengan tajam penuh kilatan amarah, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa Kaname yang melakukannya?" Tanya Zero penuh intimidasi.

"KUBILANG BUKAN URUSANMU! SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Ujar Hinata dengan nada tinggi penuh emosi. Dia sungguh tak mengerti dan tak habis pikir dengan sikap dan perlakuan Zero padanya. Lelaki itu selalu membuatnya bingung. Kadangkala sikapnya dingin dan menyebalkan, namun disaat yang lain pula dia bersikap perhatian dan menyenangkan. Benar-benar sulit dimengerti!

Zero memandang kedua bola mata Hinata dengan sendu dan penuh kelembutan, jauh berbeda dengan sorot mata yang tadi dia tunjukkan. Perlahan sebelah tangannya membelai pipi kanan Hinata seraya berkata: "_Gomenasai_ …"

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu, Zero." Ujar Hinata semakin bingung menghadapi sikap Zero yang mudah sekali berubah-ubah dalam sekali waktu. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa Zero? Kenapa?" Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya sembari memejamkan mata seolah menenangkan diri karena perasaannya yang tengah dilanda kekalutan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Zero menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang milik Hinata—menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar darisana, membuat dirinya tenang seketika.

"Ze-zero …" Hinata mulai merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Zero tersebut. "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hinata?" Tanya Zero dengan suara parau. Dia menelusuri leher jenjang gadis itu menggunakan hidung mancungnya, menghirup aroma lavender sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi ruang di dalam paru-parunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti maksud ucapan Zero.

"Apa kau seorang penyihir, Hinata?" Ujar Zero—membuat kerutan di dahi Hinata semakin banyak saja. "Kau selalu bisa menarik perhatianku meski aku telah berusaha dengan keras untuk mengacuhkan dan menjauhi dirimu. Mengapa aku tak bisa sedikit saja mengalihkan pandanganku darimu? Mengapa aku tak bisa membencimu meski kau telah mengucapkan perkataan tajam yang menyakiti hatiku? Mengapa Hinata? Mengapa? Tolong beritahukan aku alasannya!" Dia merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil gadis itu yang nampak begitu tegang karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Jantung Hinata memacu semakin cepat menghadapi keadaan ini. Ucapan Zero yang terakhir membuat hati serta pikirannya tak menentu. Dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan mengungkapkan semua hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya dengan begitu jujur dan gamblang seperti itu.

"Ze-zero …" Hinata tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain hanya menggumamkan nama dari lelaki itu. Dia membalas dekapan Zero lebih erat sembari memejamkan matanya—menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta. "_Gomenasai_, Zero. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam padamu waktu itu. Kau seharusnya membenciku dan menjauhiku seperti kemarin. Hal itu sepertinya akan lebih baik bagi ki—"

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" Zero menghentikan ucapan Hinata dengan ciumannya. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tak bisa membencimu, apalagi jika harus menjauh darimu. Aku sungguh tak bisa, Hinata. Itu sangat membuatku menederita. Kau tahu?" Ujarnya lagi menatap gadis yang tengah terbaring dibawah naungan tubuhnya dengan tajam namun tersirat suatu kelembutan.

"Ze-zero …" Hinata kembali terkejut dengan sikap dan ucapan lelaki itu. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kini tangan kanannya terulur perlahan untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Zero, membelainya perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya seraya berbisik pelan: "_Da-daisuki dayo, Zero._"

**CUPP**

Mata Zero sedikit membulat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Bahkan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat kembali hinggap di bibirnya, namun kali ini bukan dialah yang melakukan ciuman melainkan gadis itu—Hinata mencium bibir Zero. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan yang penuh dengan perasaan yang akhirnya dibalas pula oleh Zero.

Mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama, saling memberikan kecupan lembut dan mesra, hingga sebuah suara terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Hinata … Cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Teriak Yuuki dari luar kamarnya—mengetuk pintu tak sabar.

"Yu-yuuki …" Gumam Hinata memperlihatkan sorot mata gelisah dan takut jika Yuuki akan menangkap basah mereka berdua. "Lepaskan aku, Zero!" Dia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun Zero sepertinya masih tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

"Kita belum selesai, Hinata." Bisik Zero terdengar sexy di telinga Hinata. Dia mengecup serta menggigit pelan leher gadis itu. "Kita bicara lagi nanti." Imbuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi—meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu disana.

"Hinata … Kau sedang apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Mengapa pintunya dikunci segala sih?" Yuuki terdengar semakin tak sabar dan khawatir karena tak juga mendapat respon dari Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar lagi, Yuuki! Aku akan segera keluar setelah selesai." Ujar Hinata dengan nada sedikit keras agar Yuuki bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aisshh … Dasar! Ya sudah, aku tunggu di bawah saja. Sekalian aku akan mencari Zero. Dia tak ada di kamarnya. Dasar, dia suka sekali menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Membuat repot saja!" Yuuki mengomel kesal sembari menghela nafas berat—melangkah pergi kembali ke lantai bawah dengan raut wajah sendu penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Hinata sendiri menghela nafas lega setelah kepergian Yuuki. Dia segera merapikan dirinya yang kini terlihat berantakkan, melilitkan syalnya kembali di leher, kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kamar tanpa menunggu Zero yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandinya.

"Arghhh … Sial! Aku benar-benar benci diriku sendiri." Erang Zero frustasi—berusaha menahan naluri vampirenya yang kembali muncul.

Hampir saja tadi dia akan menyerang Hinata, namun beruntung akal sehat masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan. Karena ketika dia berada dekat dengan kedua gadis itu, maka naluri vampirenya selalu muncul dengan cepat tanpa bisa ditolak.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRAANGG<strong>

**PRAANGG**

**PRAANGG**

Terdengar suara benda-benda yang terpecah belah menggema di ruang kamar Kaname. Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya, bahkan bola matanya pun telah berubah merah. Dia memandang tajam dan penuh kebencian pada sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Tenanglah, Kaname! Jangan sampai kau melukai tubuh Shiki." Ujar Ichijo mencoba menenangkan Kaname yang tengah dilanda amarah. Dia bahkan merasa takut dan sedikit merinding berada disana—bersama dua orang yang menguarkan aura berbeda. Namun sama-sama menakutkan dan berbahaya.

"Inikah caramu menyambut kedatangan pamanmu? Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bukan begitu, keponakanku?" Ujar Shiki yang tubuhnya tengah dikuasai oleh _**Rido Kuran**_. Dia melangkah mendekat kearah Kaname kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan menggunakan tubuh Shiki?" Tanya Kaname dingin dengan sorot mata yang mulai tenang. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri agar tidak melakukan hal yang akan melukai tubuh Shiki, meski pada kenyataannya dia sangat ingin sekali menyerang orang itu.

"Mengambil apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku." Ujar Shiki santai. Dia mengambil gelas kristal berisi cairan merah yang ada diatas meja seraya meneguknya perlahan. "Dan kupastikan siapapun tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku, termasuk dirimu." Imbuhnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, paman." Cibir Kaname sembari tersenyum.

"Sejak dulu aku memang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas bukan? Meski harus menggunakan berbagai cara licik sekalipun."

"Ya, tentu saja. Bahkan kau sampai tega membunuh adikmu sendiri demi mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Gigi Kaname gemertak menahan amarah mengingat kejadian pahit beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Ayahnya dibunuh di depan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Hahahaha …" Shiki tertawa begitu keras—meneguk cairan merah di dalam gelasnya hingga habis. "Masih mengingat kejadian itu rupanya. Kau pasti sangat ingin membalas dendam padaku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku heh?" Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Kaname seakan menantang.

"Tentu saja. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa." Ujar Kaname penuh penekanan.

"Aku suka semangatmu. Tapi apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku apalagi membunuhku."

"Aku memang tak akan bisa. Tapi orang lain pasti bisa bukan?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Kaname?"

"Rencana yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari rencanamu, paman."

"Ternyata kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang cukup berbahaya. Aku bahagia bisa melihat perkembangan keponakanku dengan kedua mataku sendiri."

"Akupun bahagia karena sebentar lagi waktu kematianmu akan segera tiba."

"Cih, teruslah bermimpi! Justru kau akan mati sebelum bisa membunuhku." Shiki beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan menakutkan. Kedua bola matanya bersinar merah, dengan sepasang taring yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa benda di ruangan itu bergetar dan melayang. Praangg. Praangg. Praangg. Kembali terdengar suara pecahan dari benda-benda yang terjatuh diatas lantai. Shiki yang mulai tersulut emosi dengan kekuatannya melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan sebelah pipi Kaname sedikit mendapat luka akibat pecahan benda yang melayang-layang di udara. Jika saja Ichijo tak segera melerai, maka sudah dipastikan akan terjadi sebuah pertarungan besar disana.

"Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kita segera pergi sebelum yang lain mulai curiga dengan apa yang terjadi disini." Ujar Ichijo menghentikan tindakan Shiki yang akan kembali melakukan penyerangan.

"Setelah aku bangkit secara sempurna, maka saat itu juga kaulah orang pertama yang akan kubunuh." Desis Shiki tajam penuh ancaman seraya melenggang keluar ruangan—diikuti oleh Ichijo yang sebelumnya melayangkan tatapan memohon maaf pada Kaname.

**Tes**

**Tes**

Cairan kental berbau anyir menetes dari pipi Kaname yang terluka. Dia menyeka darah itu dengan tangan kemudian menjilatnya perlahan seakan menikmati rasa yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Akulah yang akan membunuhmu, paman. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku kecuali aku sendiri." Gumam Kaname sembari menyeringai sadis. Bola matanya bersinar merah di tengah remangnya ruangan. Perlahan luka di pipinya menghilang, kembali seperti semula seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou, minna-san<em>. Apa kalian merindukanku?" Teriak Kaien penuh semangat dan ceria seperti biasanya. Kini dia tengah berdiri di depan kelas—membuat semua orang disana terkejut karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Kelas yang tadinya berisik dan ramai kini berubah sunyi. Semua murid memandang Kaien dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, termasuk Hinata, Yuuki, dan Zero yang masih merasa terkejut akan kemunculannya.

"Ekhmmm …" Kaien berdehem untuk memecah keheningan dan kebekuan disana. "Aku datang kembali kesini dengan membawa seseorang. Dia akan menjadi guru baru di _Cross Gakuen_. Inilah dia…"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam jambrik yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas. Begitu gagah dan tampan. Semua siswi kecuali Hinata dan Yuuki langsung menetapkannya sebagai idola baru di _day class_. Sedangkan para siswa seolah tak tertarik dan merasa tak peduli, bahkan mereka malah merasa tersaingi akan kedatangan sosok lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan mereka padamu. Aku pergi dulu." Kaien melangkah keluar—meninggalkan dia disana bersama murid-muridnya.

"Namaku Toga Yagari. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru kalian, dan kuharap kalian bersikap baik jika tak ingin mendapat suatu hadiah yang menakutkan dariku." Ujarnya tajam dan penuh ancaman—membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri.

"_Baka_. Hoaammz …" Gumam Zero malas dan tak peduli. Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sembari menguap beberapa kali.

"Zero, berhentilah menguap seperti itu!" Ujar Yuuki mengingatkan.

"Hey kau lelaki yang berambut abu-abu!" Seru Yagari menatap kearah Zero. Sedangkan yang dipanggil membalas tatapan dengan malas dan tak bergairah. "Ikut ke ruanganku setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang." Ujarnya lagi sembari membuka sebuah buku yang tadi dia bawa.

"Sepertinya kau akan terkena masalah, Zero." Yuuki menghela nafas berat.

Sedangkan Zero hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan pandangan mata yang kini beralih pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri dengan kepala tertunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar seolah tengah merasakan ketakutan akan sesuatu.

'Ada yang aneh dengannya.' Batin Zero merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada Hinata yang duduk cukup jauh darinya.

"Zero, perhatikan ke depan! Nanti kau akan mendapatkan teguran lagi dari _sensei_." Yuuki kembali mengingatkan karena Zero terlihat tak fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kini Yagari dan Zero duduk saling berhadapan di dalam sebuah ruangan. Hanya berdua saja. Wajah mereka terlihat serius dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri tanpa pembicaraan, akhirnya Zero memutuskan untuk memulai bicara terlebih dulu.<p>

"Lama tak bertemu, _sensei_. Tak kusangka kau akan datang kesini dan menyamar sebagai seorang guru sekolah. Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Zero tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tak berubah, Zero. Selalu bicara langsung pada intinya. Aku datang kesini atas undangan dari Kaien." Jawab Yagari santai sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

Zero mengulum senyum sinis, "Jadi kedatanganmu kesini adalah untuk membunuhku. Bukan begitu?"

Ucapan Zero itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Kedatangan dia kesana memang dimaksudkan untuk berjaga-jaga ketika Zero tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan berubah menjadi vampire level E secara sempurna, maka tugas Yagari lah untuk menghancurkannya. Suka tidak suka, mau tak mau, dia harus melakukannya karena itu merupakan tugas utama dari seorang _vampire hunter_.

"Iya begitulah." Yagari membenarkan ucapan Zero.

"Itu bagus. Setidaknya aku tak akan menyesal ketika nanti aku akan mati ditangan _sensei_ ku sendiri. Orang yang selalu aku kagumi juga hormati." Ujar Zero tenang seolah tanpa beban.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang mudah putus asa begini hm?" Tanya Yagari sembari mengepulkan asap putih dari mulut serta hidungnya.

"Entahlah." Zero mengangkat bahunya.

"Hey, apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah kabar penting dariku?"

"Kabar mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai saudara kembarmu, Ichiru Kiryuu."

**DEGG**

Jantung Zero seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Yagari.

_**Ichiru Kiryuu**_**.**

Lama sekali Zero tak pernah mendengar ataupun mengucapkan nama itu. Perasaan benci, marah, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu ketika mengingat bagaimana adiknya itu memilih pergi dengan makhluk terkutuk yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Ya, dia pergi dan hingga kini tak pernah kembali. Tak ada kabar sedikitpun mengenai dia. Entah dia masih hidup ataukah sudah mati.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Zero berusaha hidup dan bangkit dari trauma menakutkan yang dialaminya seorang diri. Berusaha kuat dan tegar dibalik topeng wajahnya yang dingin, meski pada kenyataannya dia begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Ichiru masih hidup." Ungkap Yagari setelah lama tak mendengar respon dari Zero.

"Lalu?" Zero menginginkan cerita yang lebih.

"Dia bekerja pada Ichiou." Jelas Yagari.

"Cih!" Zero berdecih tak suka mendengar hal tersebut. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat karena amarah yang mulai menggerogotinya.

"Dia anak yang baik, aku tahu itu." Ujar Yagari tiba-tiba—membuat dahi Zero mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu, Zero. Sejak dulu bukankah dia memang selalu ingin lebih baik darimu? Namun kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah tak mendukung dia untuk bisa menjadi seorang _vampire hunter_ sepertimu. Jadi—"

"CUKUP!" Zero menyela ucapan Yagari. "Jangan bicarakan masa lalu! Aku tak ingin membukanya kembali.

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tak seharusnya kau membenci Ichiru. Dia masih tetap Ichiru yang dulu, namun kini langkahnya sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam kegelapan sehingga sulit untuk kembali. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkannya hingga nanti mendapat celah untuk mengakhiri semuanya." Tukas Yagari penuh keseriusan—mematikan rokoknya kemudian membuangnya ke dalam asbak.

"Cih, apa yang kau tahu? Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya!" Zero berdiri hendak melangkah pergi darisana.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kalian muridku, dan aku sangat mengenal serta memahami murid-muridku dengan sangat baik."

"Terserah apa katamu." Akhirnya Zero benar-benar pergi.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala, Zero." Yagari menghela nafas berat—menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi yang tengah dia duduki.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRUKK<strong>

"Aduh …" Yuuki meringis kesakitan merasakan benturan di kepala ketika pintu yang menjulang dihadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan sosok Zero yang keluar darisana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Zero dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku … A-aku kan sedang menunggumu." Jawab Yuuki gugup menerima tatapan seperti itu dari Zero.

"Hm, kalau begitu ayo pergi!" Zero melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu Yuuki.

"Hey Zero, tunggu aku!" Seru Yuuki sembari berlari menyusul langkah Zero yang cukup jauh di depannya.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Zero sibuk memikirkan pembicaraannya bersama Yagari tadi, begitupun dengan Yuuki yang secara tak sengaja telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kini Yuuki tahu kalau Zero mempunyai saudara kembar, dan beberapa hal lain yang dulu belum dia ketahui. Bahkan kejadian tadi pagi pun kini memenuhi kepalanya.

"Zero, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuuki melihat Zero yang bersikap lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Hm, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Zero seadanya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai gelap dan sunyi karena hari telah menjelang sore.

"Zero …" Panggil Yuuki pelan sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apalagi?" Tanya Zero mulai kesal. Diapun menghentikan langkah—memutar tubuhnya ke belakang hingga saling berhadapan dengan Yuuki.

Yuuki menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup, "Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi kau ada di dalam kamar Hinata kan? _Gomen_, aku tak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Aku mendengar suara Hinata yang cukup keras sehingga aku datang kesana untuk melihatnya. Dan ternyata—"

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Tugas kita sudah menanti." Zero memotong ucapan Yuuki kemudian kembali melangkah pergi, namun pergerakkannya terhenti saat sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Suara isakan tangis keluar dari bibir Yuuki. Dia memeluk tubuh Zero erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan meski sejenak saja.

"Yu-yuuki …" Zero terkejut dengan sikap Yuuki tersebut.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks … Bi-bisakah kau memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Hinata? Bisakah, Zero?" Ujar Yuuki sendu di tengah tangisannya.

**GLEKK**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Disaat seperti ini naluri vampire Zero kembali muncul. Kedekatan mereka membuat nalurinya semakin menguasai. Dia melepaskan tangan Yuuki dengan kasar seraya berkata di tengah kekacauan pikirannya: "Pergilah! Aku mohon pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

"Ze-zero … Ke-kenapa ka—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" Bentak Zero keras—membuat Yuuki tersentak kaget, merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya menerima ucapan kasar dari lelaki yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya.

"_Zero no baka_. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" Ujar Yuuki penuh emosi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"_Gomenasai_, Yuuki. Arghhh …" Zero berteriak kesakitan sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ze-zero … Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yuuki khawatir melihat keadaan Zero yang nampak begitu kesakitan.

"Pe-pergilah Yu-yuuki!" Ujar Zero dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

**BRUKK**

Tubuh Zero terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin. Nafasnya memburu dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua bola matanya telah berubah warna menjadi merah, dan sepasang taring telah keluar dari mulutnya. Zero telah berubah menjadi seorang vampire.

"Ze-zero … Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuuki semakin khawatir. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata seraya melangkah mendekati Zero. Meskipun lelaki itu telah bersikap dan berkata kasar, dia tetap merasa khawatir padanya.

"….."

"Zero …"

**GREPP**

Zero memegangi tangan Yuuki yang baru saja akan menyentuhnya. Dia mencengkramnya erat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya keatas untuk menatap wajah Yuuki yang kini membulatkan mata penuh keterkejutan serta ketakutan.

"Ze-zero … Ka-kau …"

**GREEKK**

"Arghhh …" Teriakkan Yuuki menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah itu. Sepasang taring Zero telah menancap di lehernya. Menghisap darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh gadis itu dengan kuat serta penuh nafsu.

"Ze-zero … Le-lepaskan aku!" Yuuki berontak gelisah—berusaha melepaskan diri dari gigitan Zero yang mulai merenggut kesadarannya secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRAKK<strong>

Kaname menggebrak meja di depannya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan gusar—membuat Kaien dan Hinata yang saat itu tengah berada disana berjengit kaget serta bingung melihat sikapnya.

"Ada apa, Kaname?" Tanya Kaien mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Kini Hinata yang bertanya seakan melengkapi pertanyaan dari Kaien.

"Aku mencium darah Yuuki di sekitar sini." Ujar Kaname sembari menggertakkan giginya.

"Da-darah Yuuki? Berarti dia…"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Hinata … Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kaien ketika melihat Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Tck, Kaname cepat susul dia! Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih gawat lagi nantinya."

Kaname melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan sorot mata penuh amarah, langkahnya terhenti ketika Kaien kembali berkata dengan nada suara yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya: "Jangan sampai kau menyakiti Zero! Serahkan saja dia padaku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Kaname pasrah seraya menghilang dari pandangan Kaien dalam sekejap mata.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yuuki tersenyum lemah di dalam pelukkan Zero. Kini lelaki itu telah kembali normal setelah menghisap darah Yuuki dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Dia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menahan naluri vampire laknat itu sehingga harus menyakiti Yuuki. Bahkan nyaris membuat gadis itu mati jika dia tak segera menghentikan dan mengendalikan dirinya tadi.<p>

"_Gomenasai_, Yuuki. _Gomenasai_ …" Lirih Zero sembari memeluk Yuuki yang tak berdaya dan pucat karena banyaknya darah yang menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zero." Ujar Yuuki lemah—menutup kedua matanya karena kesadaran yang telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Yuuki …" Zero semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Zero!" Suara Kaname terdengar menakutkan. Kini dia tengah berdiri dihadapan Zero dengan aura hitam dan tatapan tajam seakan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Kaname … A-aku …" Tubuh Zero bergetar. Dia melepaskan Yuuki dari pelukkannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Zero Kiryuu." Ujar Kaname tajam dan dingin. Dia segera menggendong tubuh Yuuki ala _bridal style_. Menatap rendah lelaki yang masih terduduk diatas lantai seraya melanjutkan kembali ucapannya: "Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau melakukan ini pada Yuuki. Selanjutnya tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagimu."

Kabut hitam menyelimuti tubuh Kaname hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dari tempat itu dengan membawa Yuuki bersamanya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar suara derap sepatu yang kian mendekat kearah tempat dimana Zero berada kini. Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya ketika menangkap sosok yang dia cari tinggal beberapa meter saja dari jangkauannya.

"Hosh … Hosh … Zero …" Ujar Hinata dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena lelah berlari cukup jauh.

"….." Zero masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Zero.

"Aku ini monster." Ujar Zero dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku sudah menyakiti Yuuki, bahkan hampir saja membunuhnya." Dia melanjutkan ucapan sembari meremas surainya frustasi.

"Tidak, Zero. Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Hinata merangkum wajah Zero agar mata mereka bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. "Dengar! Kau melakukannya bukan atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri, tetapi karena naluri vampire yang telah menguasaimu."

"Tidak. Ini adalah salahku. Jika saja aku bisa mengendalikan naluri vampire laknat ini, maka semua tak akan pernah terjadi." Zero menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya semakin frustasi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tertekan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Tenanglah! Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Hinata memeluk tubuh Zero—mengusap punggung kekar lelaki itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kali ini aku berhasil menyakiti Yuuki, mungkin lain kali kaulah yang akan kusakiti. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tak ingin kau—"

**CUPP**

Hinata menghentikan ucapan Zero dengan kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Bertahan dalam posisi itu dalam beberapa saat saja, kemudian melepaskannya seraya membelai lembut wajah Zero—menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikan naluri vampiremu itu. Kau adalah lelaki yang kuat, dan seharusnya kau bisa mengalahkan naluri laknat itu. Justru kaulah yang harus mengendalikannya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Kau mengerti kan hm?" Ujar Hinata tersenyum—membuat hati dan pikiran Zero yang tadinya kacau kini berubah menjadi tenang dan hangat.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata. _Arigatou _…" Zero menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya.

"_Douitashimashite_, Zero." Hinata membalas pelukan Zero.

"_Daisuki dayo_, Hinata." Ungkap Zero sungguh-sungguh. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata kemudian menyesapi aroma lavender yang menguar darisana. Aroma yang sangat disukainya, seperti dia yang sangat menyukai gadis yang kini tengah dipeluknya itu.

"_Daisuki dayo_, Zero." Balas Hinata merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang mempunyai posisi khusus di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian gak aku jawab dulu ya, biar penasaran **

**Tetap ikuti terus ceritanya agar segala pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak kalian segera terjawab seiiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Semakin kesini makin membingungkan dan penuh misteri ya? Hehehe …**

**Di chapter selanjutnya misteri mengenai siapa Hinata sebenarnya akan terungkap, namun tidak secara keseluruhan. Karena untuk masa lalu Hinata akan kubuat bersamaan dengan masa lalu Yuuki.**

**Mind to review?**

**Next Chapter is **_**"SECRETS ARE REVEALED"**_**.**


	7. SECRETS ARE REVEALED

**GENRE : Supernatural, ****Mystery, ****Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : M (For Blood, Kissing, and Lick scene)**

**.**

**W****ARNING**** (s)****: ****Modification Canon****, TYPO, OOC ****may be****,****EYD, and many ****others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-VII-)**

**SECRETS ARE REVEALED**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Zero termenung seorang diri. Raut wajahnya sangat kacau. Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu—dimana dia kehilangan kendali dan menggigit serta menghisap darah Yuuki, dia lebih sering mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menyelimuti hatinya.<p>

Bahkan dia tak bisa tertidur dengan tenang karena mimpi buruk selalu menghantui setiap malamnya. Sebuah mimpi mengenai Yuuki yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah. Sungguh keadaan yang mengenaskan! Dan dialah penyebab hal itu terjadi. Dia kehilangan kendali kemudian menyerang Yuuki secara brutal hingga tewas. Mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan bukan? Dan dia tak ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia memilih menghindar dari dunia luar dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Mungkin dengan begitu semua akan aman dan baik-baik saja.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar. Zero sangat tahu siapa orang yang kini berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Tanpa melihat pun dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Seorang gadis yang sangat dirindukannya, gadis yang sangat dicintainya, dan gadis yang selalu memberikannya dukungan meski apapun yang telah terjadi. Gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Zero, aku mohon buka pintunya!" Ujar Hinata kembali membujuk lelaki itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku membawakanmu makanan. Dan kau harus memakannya." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Pergilah!" Ujar Zero dingin. "Hentikan semua ini, Hinata! Tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!" Suaranya terdengar serius—membuat hati Hinata sedikit berdenyut sakit karena ucapan lelaki itu.

"Terserah apa katamu." Hinata berusaha tegar dan tetap keras kepala. "Aku tak akan pergi darisini sebelum kau membuka pintu dan mau makan."

"AKU BILANG PERGI, HINATA!" Teriak Zero keras.

"Tidak, Zero. Kau tahu bukan? Aku ini sangat keras kepala." Ujar Hinata santai. "Buka pintunya dan mari kita bicara!" Bujuknya.

Zero menghela nafas berat. Gadis itu memang keras kepala, sama seperti Yuuki. Mengapa semua gadis yang dikenalnya begitu keras kepala dan merepotkan? Dengan terpaksa dia melangkah malas menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Menampakkan sosok gadis berambut indigo terurai panjang yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan serta minuman di tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau membuka pintunya." Hinata melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari Sang Pemilik kamar. Dia menaruh nampan di atas meja kecil disisi tempat tidur, "Jangan hanya berdiri disana! Kemarilah!"

"Sudah kubilang aku—" Ucapan Zero dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Sekali ini saja..." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "Turutilah aku sekali ini saja! Setelah ini aku benar-benar tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu itu, Zero." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hinata …" Zero memandang Hinata nanar—sedikit berlari kearah gadis itu kemudian menubruk tubuh mungilnya hingga mereka jatuh bersamaan di atas tempat tidur.

"Ze-zero …" Hinata terkejut—namun dia sama sekali tak berontak ataupun menolak.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu ataupun Yuuki. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan semua orang. Seorang monster sepertiku tak pantas berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Bukankah jalan yang aku ambil tidaklah salah?" Isakan kecil tertahan mulai terdengar dari mulut Zero. Dia memeluk Hinata semakin erat—menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu.

"Kau salah besar, Zero." Hinata membalas pelukkan Sang Kekasih—mengusap punggungnya lembut guna untuk menenangkan. "Jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi! Kami akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Jadi jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Kami akan membantumu. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Karena kami sangat menyayangimu serta peduli padamu. Mengerti kan, Zero?" Dia mendorong pelan kedua bahu kekar Zero—menatap iris keunguan milik lelaki itu dengan lembut sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hi-hinata …" Air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajah Zero. Dia belum pernah merasa tersentuh seperti ini sebelumnya. Setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata seakan memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu menggerakkan serta meluluhkan hatinya dalam sekejap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zero." Ungkap Hinata seraya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Memejamkan mata, menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka yang telah haus akan sentuhan satu sama lainnya.

"Akupun mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Zero di tengah ciuman. Dia semakin menekan tubuh Hinata yang berada di bawahnya—memperdalam ciuman mereka, tak ingin cepat mengakhiri momen indah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jangan khawatir, Yuuki! Kau tidak akan menjadi vampire, karena Zero bukanlah <em>pureblood<em>." Kaien mengusap kepala Yuuki penuh kasih.

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan." Yuuki menghelas nafas kemudian kembali berkata: "Justru yang aku khawatirkan itu adalah Zero. Sudah tiga hari dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku dan Hinata bahkan sudah membujuknya berulang kali, namun dia tetap saja keras kepala. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Dia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku dan Kaname telah membuat sebuah keputusan." Ujar Kaien bernada suara serius. "Zero akan pindah ke _night class_, dan dia akan tinggal di _moondorm_ mulai hari ini." Jelasnya—membuat mata Yuuki sedikit melebar karena terkejut.

"A-apaaa? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Aku bahkan belum bertemu dan berbicara dengan Zero sejak kejadian itu. Dan sekarang dia akan pindah? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum dia pergi." Yuuki bergegas bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah yang didudukinya—berjalan terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamar Zero.

"Ini keputusan yang terbaik baginya." Kaien menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa. "Seharusnya aku menyetujui saran Kaname ini dari dulu." Dia memejamkan mata—memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DEGG<strong>

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

"Arghh …" Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan—membuat Zero terkejut. Terpaksa mengakhiri kemesraan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa kau, Hinata?" Tanya Zero jelas menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata, mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk.

"A-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu. Ke-kepalaku sa-sakit se-sekali. Arghh …" Hinata mencengkram erat helaian indigonya—berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat diiringi sekelabatan ingatan samar yang muncul di kepalanya. Ingatan samar tersebut semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas saja. Apalagi setelah kejadian _itu_, dia merasa kondisi tubuh serta perasaannya menjadi kacau dan aneh. Dia sangat yakin jika _lelaki itu_ mengetahui banyak hal mengenai masa lalunya yang terlupakan.

"Hinata, bertahanlah!" Zero sangat panik ketika melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri tepat ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Ze-zero … A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuki yang baru saja tiba disana.

"Panggil Kaien kesini sekarang!" Perintah Zero gusar.

"Ba-baik." Yuuki segera berlalu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya, Hinata?" Zero mengangkat tubuh Hinata—membaringkannya dengan posisi nyaman kemudian menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Mengusap lembut dahinya yang berkeringat begitu banyak.

Wajah Hinata memucat. Bibirnya pun tak berwarna seperti biasanya. Zero bisa menduga bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata begitu hebat hingga membuat gadis itu terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Zero?" Kaien memasuki kamar dengan tergopoh. Wajah paniknya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku tak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan kemudian tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Zero lesu—masih tak ingin beranjak dari sisi Hinata.

'Jangan-jangan hal yang telah dikatakan Kaname waktu itu terjadi sekarang.' Batin Kaien. "Zero, Yuuki … Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya! Kalian keluarlah!" Perintah Kaien tegas.

"Tapi aku—"

"Zero, ayo kita keluar! Kaien yang akan mengurus Hinata. Percayalah! Dia akan baik-baik saja." Bujuk Yuuki. Meski enggan, pada akhirnya lelaki berambut abu itu mengikuti langkah Yuuki keluar dari kamar.

Kaien memandangi Hinata dalam-dalam. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus kepala gadis itu, "_Gomenasai_. Aku harus melakukan ini agar kau tak kembali tenggelam ke dalam kehidupan gelapmu yang dulu." Dia memegangi sebuah botol kecil berlapis kaca yang berisi cairan biru. Membuka tutupnya kemudian mendekatkan botol itu ke mulut Hinata.

**GREPP**

Sebuah tangan pucat menghentikan tindakan Kaien. Sosok lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan dengan iris dwiwarna tiba-tiba berada disana tanpa disadari Kaien sebelumnya. Dia menyeringai sembari mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan Kaien, "Jangan mencoba ikut campur atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Ternyata benar. Kau telah merasuki tubuh Shiki, Rido Kuran." Ujar Kaien tenang—menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hahaha … Ternyata keponakanku itu telah memberitahumu banyak hal ya? Apa saja yang dia katakan hm?" Rido merebut botol yang ada di tangan Kaien dengan cepat—membantingnya ke lantai hingga pecah dan berantakkan. "Jangan coba-coba menghalangi jalanku! Biarkan aku membawa gadis ini. Dia tak ada urusannya denganmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tak akan kubiarkan." Kaien membatu di tempatnya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika, tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Namun untuk mengeluarkan berbicara, dia masih bisa melakukannya.

"Keras kepala!" Rido mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata—mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir pucatnya.

"Sejak awal, gadis ini adalah milikku. Dan setelah ingatannya kembali maka dengan sendirinya dia akan datang kepadaku. Siapapun tak akan bisa melawan takdir bukan? Begitu pula dengannya. Sekuat apapun kalian menahan dan menyembunyikan masa lalu Hinata, semua itu tak akan berguna. Dia adalah seorang iblis yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa mengerikan. Selamanya akan begitu, karena itu adalah takdirnya." Ujar Rido menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata dengan hidungnya—menghirup aroma khas gadis itu dengan lahap, membuat Kaien geram ingin menghajarnya. Namun tak bisa, karena dia masih dalam pengaruh jurus Rido yang tengah menguasai tubuh Shiki.

"Menjauhlah darinya! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja." Geram Kaien.

Rido hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia menjilat leher Hinata perlahan membuka mulutnya yang bertaring, bersiap untuk melakukan hal penting demi pencapaian tujuannya. Yaitu, mengembalikan ingatan Hinata.

"TIDAK! JANGAAAAN!" Teriak Kaien.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mereka terhenyak mendengar teriakkan keras Kaien dari atas. Zero dan Yuuki yang tengah duduk di ruang makan segera berlari menuju tempat Kaien berada. Rasa khawatir dan gelisah semakin nampak jelas ketika melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka saat ini. Dimana seorang lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan yang tengah menggigit leher Hinata serta menghisap darahnya dengan rakus.<p>

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Teriak Zero penuh amarah. Matanya berkilat tajam dan menakutkan. "Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!" Dia berlari kearah Rido, berniat menyerangnya atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Namun yang terjadi malah hal yang tak terduga. Tubuh Zero ambruk ke lantai. Dia mengerang kesakitan, menahan naluri vampirenya akibat mencium bau darah menggoda milik Hinata yang memenuhi ruangan. Bola matanya berubah merah disertai sepasang taring yang muncul di mulutnya.

"Zero …" Teriak Yuuki panik—berlari mendekati Zero.

"Berisik sekali disini!" Ujar Rido selesai melakukan tugasnya. Dia menjilati sisa darah yang ada di mulutnya penuh kepuasan. "Bukankah darahnya sangat menggoda? Kau saja tak mampu menahan hasratmu itu. Menurutmu mana yang lebih menggoda? Darah Hinata atau darah Yuuki?" Tanyanya santai.

"Bre-brengsek kau! A-aku a-akan mem-membunuhmu." Ujar Zero di tengah kesakitannya. Sedangkan Yuuki segera bangkit berdiri sembari menghunuskan Artemis miliknya kearah Rido dengan berani, meski dia tahu bahwa kekuatannya tak akan bisa menandingi lelaki itu.

"Pergi darisini sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Yuuki.

"Hahaha … Gadis kecil sepertimu berniat melawanku?" Rido berjalan mendekati Yuuki. "Kau benar-benar tumbuh seperti yang aku harapkan. Kau cantik seperti Juuri. Namun sepertinya kau lebih aktif dibandingkan dengannya." Kini dia berada di belakang Yuuki—memeluknya dari belakang begitu erat. Sungguh pergerakkan yang sangat cepat! Sehingga Yuuki sedikitpun tak bisa berkutik.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Berontak Yuuki—berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Bagaimana jika kau biarkan aku mencicipi darahmu sedikit saja?" Rido mengendus leher Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Di Suatu Tempat…]<strong>

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kaname?" Tanya Ichijo khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi tenang Kaname menjadi gelisah.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kaname. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan kembali ke Cross Gakuen. Firasatku tak enak. Kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?" Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang nan gelap bangunan itu—diikuti oleh Ichijo di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuai perintahmu. Seharusnya mereka bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, kecuali Rido benar-benar telah melumpuhkan mereka hingga tak bisa berkutik." Ichijo memegangi sarung pedangnya erat.

"Semoga kita tak terlambat ketika kembali kesana."

"Ya, semoga saja."

Dihadapan mereka kini berdiri sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu indah namun mengandung arti tertentu dari setiap ukirannya. Dengan sebuah rantai besi berserta gembok yang menguncinya. Di dalam sana terdapat sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berbahaya jika sampai orang lain selain Kaname, Ichjio, dan Kaien menemukannya. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mengetahui rahasia di balik pintu itu.

**KRIETT**

Pintu terbuka. Kaname membuka pintu itu setelah sekian lama menguncinya. Bahkan dia tak menyangka akan kembali ke tempat ini dan harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Pinjami aku pedangmu!" Perintah Kaname. Setelah menerima pedang dari Ichijou, dia memerintahkan lelaki berambut pirang itu untuk berjaga di depan pintu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah Kaname terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin. Lilin-lilin itu mengelilingi sebuah peti yang dipenuhi rangkaian bunga mawar merah di atasnya. Tangan kanannya membuka penutup peti, menampakkan sosok lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan yang terbaring disana.

Tanpa ragu Kaname menarik pedang dari sarungnya kemudian melukai tangannya sendiri hingga cairan merah kental berbau anyir mengalir deras. Dia sengaja membiarkan darahnya membasahi tubuh sosok yang sangat dibencinya—yaitu _Rido Kuran_.

Ya, tubuh yang terbaring di dalam peti itu adalah tubuh milik Rido. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kaname berhasil melumpuhkan Rido kemudian menyegelnya. Namun ternyata ada seseorang yang berhasil membuka segelnya itu, sehingga kini Rido kembali mengancam dan mencoba menghancurkan kehidupan tenang yang tengah dijalaninya.

"Kau tak seharusnya kembali, Paman." Ujar Kaname memandangi dingin tubuh Rido yang kosong tanpa jiwa. "Tetaplah disini selamanya! Namun jika kau memaksa kembali, maka aku akan segera mengirimmu ke Neraka dengan cara yang tak akan pernah kau duga." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Sudah cukup, Kaname!" Ichijo memegangi lengan Kaname.

"Hm." Kaname menyerahkan pedang pada Ichijo. "Sudah selesai. Kita pergi sekarang!" Dia berjalan pergi tanpa ekspresi. Luka di tangannya menutup dengan sendirinya, tanpa bekas ataupun cacat sedikitpun.

"Kaname …" Panggilan Ichijo menghentikan langkah Kaname. "_Gomenasai_." Lirihnya.

"Kau tak salah, Ichijo."

"Tapi jika saja aku tak membawa Kakekku kesini, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Tubuh Shiki tak akan dikuasai Rido, dan segel Rido tak akan terlepas. Aku—" Ucapan Ichijo dipotong oleh Kaname.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanmu itu?" Tanya Kaname tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Sebagai seorang vampire aku memang telah mengkhianatimu. Tapi sebagai temanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan melawan Kakekku bila perlu. Dan kau hanya harus berfokus pada Rido kemudian kalahkan dia seperti dulu." Ujar Ichijo penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku tahu." Kaname melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terganggu. Kini dia hanya ingin segera kembali ke Cross Gakuen, karena perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Dia yakin sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi disana.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mereka mendatangi tempat itu. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan, karena aku takut mereka akan menyadari keberadaanku disana. Jadi aku memutuskan menghentikan pengintaian dan kembali kesini untuk melapor pada anda, Ichiou-<em>sama<em>." Tutur seorang lelaki berambut abu dengan ikatan kecil di ujung rambutnya. Berdiri di hadapan sosok berambut pirang yang tengah duduk angkuh di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Tidak apa. Meski begitu, mereka telah terlambat." Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Ichiou. "Tak lama lagi Rido Kuran akan segera bangkit dengan sempurna." Ujarnya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Pergilah ke Cross Gakuen besok! Kau akan menjadi murid baru pindahan disana. Aku telah mengatur semuanya, kau hanya tinggal melakukan tugasmu saja. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

"Permisi!"

Tinggallah Ichiou seorang diri. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju lemari kaca untuk mengambil minuman berwarna merah yang begitu disukainya. Meneguk perlahan seakan menikmati sensasi yang tercipta di dalam mulutnya. Kini bola matanya berubah menjadi merah dan bersinar, "Kau memang pelayanku yang terbaik, Ichiru."

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Arghh …" Rido mengerang keras merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.<p>

Hal itu segera digunakan Yuuki untuk melepaskan diri dan pergi menjauh darinya. Seketika jurus yang mengikat Kaien pun terlepas, sehingga dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Zero …" Kaien mengambil langkah pertama untuk menolong Zero—mengaktifkan segel yang ada pada tubuh lelaki itu.

Tato bergambar aneh yang memenuhi leher Zero bersinar setelah Kaien merapalkan sebuah mantera. Erangan keras keluar dari mulut Zero—membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya karena rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Ketika diaktifkan, maka segel itu akan menelan kembali naluri vampire yang menguasai Zero.

Kaien baru pertama kali melakukannya. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Zero, hingga selama ini dia tak menggunakan segel itu, selama keadaan masih bisa dikendalikan. Namun sepertinya kini keadaan telah menjadi gawat. Dan dia harus sering menggunakan segel yang dibuatnya dulu untuk menghentikan Zero.

"Pergi darisini atau aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!" Yuuki menyerang Rido—membuat lelaki itu terlempar jauh dengan tubuh tak berdaya karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu." Ujar Rido susah payah. Berusaha bangkit sembari memegangi perutnya yang berdarah karena terkena serangan dari Yuuki.

"Cukup, Rido! Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Kaien menggertakkan giginya. Dia ingin menyerang Rido, namun pedang kebanggaannya tak ada disana sekarang. Sangat mustahil melawannya tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun. Dia merasa tak berguna. Seharusnya dia bisa melindungi mereka, nyatanya dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ja-jangan pikir kau akan bisa menang melawanku! A-aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Da-dan disaat itu, a-aku akan me-menghisap darahmu hingga kering seperti ya-yang aku lakukan pada ibumu. Hahahaha …"

**WUSSHH**

Rido melompat keluar jendela. Seketika menghilang dari pandangan Yuuki yang baru saja akan mengejarnya.

"A-apa maksud…."

**BRUKK**

"Yuuki …" Teriak Kaien melihat tubuh Yuuki ambruk—tak sadarkan diri. 'Andai saja Kaname ada disini. Pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi. Tck, sial aku benar-benar tak berguna.' Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Keadaan <em>moondorm<em> hancur berantakkan. Orang-orang terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai. Mereka semua terkena jurus Rido sehingga tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya secara bebas. Ternyata lelaki itu telah menyerang dan melumpuhkan mereka semua. Sudah dipastikan kejadian buruk telah terjadi di kediaman Sang Kepala Sekolah Cross Gakuen. Firasat buruk Kaname terbukti benar.

"Aku serahkan semua hal disini padamu. Sekarang aku harus pergi untuk memastikan sesuatu." Kaname berlari dengan cepat—menghilang dari pandangan Ichijo setelah mengeluarkan perintahnya.

Mereka semua akhirnya bisa terlepas dari jurus itu. Kini Ichijo, Kain, dan Aidou berada di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan yang lainnya beristirahat di kamar masing-masing—termasuk Ruka dan Rima yang mendapatkan luka cukup parah akibat serangan Rido tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ichijo membuka pembicaraan.

"Shiki berubah menjadi aneh. Dia menyerang kami dan mengatakan hal yang tak bisa kumengerti. Apa kau tahu mengapa dia bisa berubah seperti itu?" Aidou menatap Ichijo tajam seolah ingin mencari tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalam sana.

"A-apa maksudmu, Aidou?" Wajah Ichijo sedikit menegang. Hal itu disadari oleh Aidou dan Kain.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami?" Kini Kain yang bersuara.

"Dia bukan Shiki. Aku sudah mencurigainya sejak awal. Dan setelah penyerangan ini aku lebih yakin lagi jika dia bukanlah Shiki." Ujar Aidou dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ka-kalian ini bicara apa?" Ichijo tersenyum canggung—menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal.

**BRAKK**

Aidou menggebrak meja di hadapannya hingga hancur, "Berhenti berbohong! Cepat beritahu semuanya jika kau masih menganggap kami sebagai temanmu!"

"Tenanglah, Aidou!" Kain mencoba menenangkan Aidou yang mulai terbakar emosi.

"Baiklah." Ichijo menghela nafas berat, "Sudah tak ada gunanya menutupi semua ini, karena keadaan telah menjadi gawat dan tak terkendali. Kaname akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari kita semua untuk melawan orang itu."

"Jadi benar, tubuh Shiki telah dikuasai oleh Rido Kuran?" Kain meminta konfirmasi.

"Hm, kau benar." Ichijo mengangguk lemas, "Aku akan menceritakan semua yang kutahu pada kalian." Dan diapun mulai menceritakan segala hal yang selama ini dirahasiakan dari mereka—tanpa terkecuali.

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gomen<em>, Kaname. Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik." Kaien menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada gunanya menyesali semua yang telah terjadi." Ujar Kaname santai—memandangi dua gadis cantik yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. "Rencana kita tak akan berubah. Zero akan pindah ke _night class_ hari ini dan…" Dia menjeda kalimatnya kemudian kembali berkata: "Aku akan membawa Hinata bersamaku. Sedangkan Yuuki, aku percayakan dia padamu untuk sementara waktu. Memisahkan mereka saat ini adalah jalan yang terbaik."

"Aku mengerti." Kaien mengangguk pasti—hanya melihat Kaname yang tengah mengangkat tubuh Hinata kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. "Aku percayakan mereka berdua padamu."

"Hm." Kaname mulai melangkah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tak menyangka, gadis manis dan cantik seperti Hinata ternyata adalah seorang iblis. Benar-benar kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Tadinya aku tak ingin percaya dengan ucapanmu waktu itu, tapi setelah melihat kejadian ini aku jadi yakin bahwa kau benar." Kaien membuka kacamatanya—memijat dahinya perlahan.

"Karena itulah banyak orang yang mengincarnya, termasuk Rido Kuran. Aku tak tahu bagaimana masa lalu Hinata dengan lelaki itu, tapi ketika semua ingatannya kembali maka Hinata yang sekarang akan lenyap." Kaname memandangi wajah cantik Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi." Ujar Kaien bernada keras seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya?" Tanya Kaname.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Kaien lesu.

"Kita pikirkan hal itu nanti. Lebih baik kau segera mengurus masalah Zero dan Yuuki. Aku pergi …" Kini Kaname benar-benar pergi tanpa ada yang menghalanginya lagi—membawa serta Hinata bersamanya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian semua." Kaien mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat—memandangi Zero yang tengah terbaring di sofa, serta Yuuki yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur secara bergantian. "Mimpi kita pasti akan terwujud..." Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Juuri …" Gumam Kaien melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memandangi langit malam yang begitu kelam.

Namun dalam penglihatan Kaien tak begitu. Dia melihat bayangan samar sosok seorang wanita cantik nan anggun yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan puteri angkatnya. Kini sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Kaien mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong># <em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Akhirnya chapter 7 bisa update juga.**

**Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku tidak konsisten dengan keputusanku sendiri.**

**Tadinya aku mau hiatus sementara dari dunia FFn karena urusan di duta yang semakin menyita waktu.**

**Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku benar-benar mencintai hobiku ini. Menulis adalah hobiku sejak dulu. Dan sepertinya aku belum siap untuk meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Di satu sisi aku harus fokus pada urusan di duta, namun di sisi lain aku tak bisa meninggalkan dunia FFn. #Author galau#**

**Oke, cukup sesi curhatnya!**

**Berhubung FF Vampire Knight (My Version With Hinata Hyuuga) tinggal beberapa chapter lagi akan segera tamat, maka aku membuat FF baru _"AO HARU RIDE (My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)"._**

**RnR ya kalo ada waktu, hehehe ... #Jadi promo#**

**Sekarang kita beralih ke FF ini.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Rahasia yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya terkuak juga.**

**Ceritanya semakin rumit dan masih ada beberapa tokoh yang belum aku munculkan. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan ada tokoh-tokoh baru yang datang. Kira-kira siapa ayo? :-)**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca. **

**Tetap dukung Author ya!**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIPERLUKAN!**

**Jadi, jangan ragu menyuarakan isi pikiran kalian pada Author! OKE ;-)**

**Next chapter is _"LOVE, BLOOD, AND WANTS"_.**


End file.
